


The Biggest and Smallest of All Miracles

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Communication, Complicated Relationships, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Politics, Pregnant Alec Lightwood, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: ALPHA/OMEGA VERSEALPHA MAGNUSOMEGA ALECCANON TIMELINE HAS BEEN ALTERED SLIGHTLYSOME CANON EVENTS HAVE BEEN ALTERED OR ERASEDApparently warlocks aren’t as infertile as has been assumed...!A few days after the Soul Sword triggered breakup Alec is feeling sick. Soon it’s revealed that he’s miraculously pregnant, at the worst time imaginable. How will this impact on his broken relationship with Magnus? And how will things turn out when their world is more dangerous than ever before with Valentine at large?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 401
Kudos: 420





	1. Ugly Truths

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t stop myself from starting with this already. (grins) I usually write Magnus as the omega but from time to time one MUST try something different. Besides, this change to canon was just too juicy of an idea to resist. (grins)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NOPE, no profit is made out of typing this. I also own nothing but a lot of dreams.
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy how we start.

Five days, sixteen hours and eleven... no, twelve minutes. Alec wondered if he would’ve been able to count even the seconds if he tried. It’s easy to keep track when it’s about the best and worst moments of our lives.

Over the past few days Alec had gone through the breakup a million times in his head. Like he always did when he failed. Were there words with which he could’ve changed Magnus’ mind? What if he just told the whole, awful truth about the Sword from the beginning?

The real awful truth was that however Alec would’ve done things differently it wouldn’t have changed a thing. Because it wasn’t just him lying and hiding things that tore them apart. Even if he ruined that beautiful dinner Magnus magicked for them (which he already then dreaded would be their last dinner together) the warlock’s decision would’ve been the same. It had to be, Alec understood even if he hated it from the bottom of his heart.

Valentine, a Shadowhunter, had not only declared a war on Downworld. He was on a mission to annihilate it entirely. Magnus’ people needed him like never before, to lead them and protect them. After how Alec had been torn apart by the varying demands and expectations aimed at him since he received his current positio, he knew how the alpha felt.

Magnus loved him just as much as Alec loved the warlock. The ugliest of all truths great many hours of (over)thinking had brought the omega to? It was that sometimes... Sometimes love just isn’t enough. This whole mess was so much bigger than the two of them.

Alec was _done_ with mulling over the bigger picture, though. The omega inside him howled in agony, missing Magnus so much that it hurt physically. Alec drowned himself in work, which was easy with all the Valentine and Jonathan related chaos going on. Whenever the ache in his heart got too much to bear he attacked a punching bag in hopes that a different kind of pain would drown it out. Yet no amount of physical punishment and overworking himself was enough.

Alec couldn’t stop the mental image of Magnus’ betrayed, pained face when the truth about Clave’s secret was confirmed from haunting him.

Was it any wonder that Alec’s body reacted? The nausea that came and went in waves started almost simultaneously with him finding out about the Sword, and seemed to escalate daily. He couldn’t sleep or eat, which led to him feeling lightheaded infuriatingly often. Alec loathed the physical weakness that showed itself just as he would’ve needed every single shred of his strength.

Alec wanted to stop Valentine. For Magnus. For the whole Downworld. Maybe after the homicidal maniac was gone... (Maybe, maybe, maybe...) But how was he supposed to do that and lead the Institute efficiently at a time of great crisis when he could barely function with the gaping, bleeding hole in his heart?

For a very long time Alec was convinced that he’d never find someone who’d love him, someone who’d accept such a far from perfect, atypical omega. Then Magnus came along. Made him feel and dream of things he’d never allowed to even cross his mind before. Made him do things the Alec from before never would’ve. (Like kiss a male alpha, a Downworlder no less, instead of his bride-to-be at his wedding, to name one memorable occasion.) It was infinitely harder to pretend that he could do without now that he knew, in excruciating and wonderful detail, what he was missing.

Throwing up what little he’d managed to consume that morning to his office’s trashcan, Alec wanted desperately to wake up from the nightmare that was his current life.

He was barely done when Izzy burst into the room. He certainly wasn’t fast enough to hide the trashcan and compose himself. She frowned. “Again? Alec, you have to see the medical team.”

Alec huffed. “For an upset stomach, when we’re on a brink of war?” He grimaced. “Besides, I have a Clave meeting starting in ten minutes.” It promised to be an unpleasant one, considering everything that was going on. (As far as those bigoted people were concerned Downworld finding out about the Sword was a bigger problem than the actual Sword.)

“I’ll go there with you.” Izzy rolled her eyes at the look on his face. “At least let me walk you there.”

Touched by her desire to offer support, Alec relented. To regret it moments later. “Have you tried to talk to Magnus?”

“Not now”, he muttered, the name making his chest and stomach clench painfully.

“I’m sorry, I just...” Izzy sighed. “I’ll shut up now, I promise. Let’s just go.”

The silence that fell between them was thoughtful and almost companionable. Izzy’s hand his... It made Alec yearn for someone else’s.

/

Magnus had endured his share of breakups and losses throughout his long life. Far more of them than he would’ve cared to remember. Alec... Alec was a beautiful disaster waiting to happen, he supposed now. Yet he dove in head first because the young omega made him feel the kind of things he never had before. Made him hope that this relationship that felt special could go differently, that they could beat the odds piled against them.

Alec hiding something so big and devastating from him... It hurt, badly, especially with how much it’d taken of him to trust the Shadowhunter and how deep that trust became in such a short time. But he would’ve been able to forgive fully, with time. (Perhaps he already had, despite the new thorns shielding his aching heart.) Because he already understood. Alec was caught between a rock and a hard place, had only bad options to choose from. (What if Magnus was told the truth from the beginning and other warlocks would’ve discovered later that he shared the Nephilim’s secret? The alpha loved his people but knew them unfortunately well enough to know that some would’ve reacted violently.)

But then, Magnus was stuck the same way as Alec. He was in love with a Shadowhunter whose parents used to be Circle members and worked with the man who might now wipe out every single one of those like him. He was also the leader of warlocks, and there were so very few of them left anymore. Magnus had to protect them and as well liked as he was, there was no way they’d let him do that for as long as he was in a relationship with someone many of them considered an enemy. (The comments that’d been delivered to his face and behind his back made as much adamantly clear.) Warlocks' memories weren't magical but they were long. Their prejudices, caused by great many lifetimes of mistreatment, violence and living in fear, pushed Magnus into making one of the hardest decisions in his entire life.

To work efficiently on saving his race, those who’d been his to protect since centuries before Alec was born, Magnus had to break the heart the omega gave him after a long, hard fight.

Unfortunately it was difficult to work efficiently on anything with his heart in pieces. With his whole soul longing the omega he’d secretly started to consider his. Alec’s short-lived, desperate hope right after Magnus proclaimed ‘I love you, too’ before forcing himself to say ‘but’ came back to haunt him every time he made the mistake of closing his eyes. He couldn’t sleep or eat. He buried himself in ensuring that his people were as safe as possible (for now, because if the Sword would be activated there’d be no safety anywhere) and attempting to locate Valentine. Magnus drank a lot, even for him, because it was a coping mechanism he’d leaned on for centuries. Nothing helped.

Magnus had never felt so old, weary and stretched thin.

The expression on Catarina’s face when she came to visit him that morning gave away that the bad news hadn’t stopped coming yet. “Valentine and Jonathan claimed another victim”, she sighed heavily. “Elliot.”

Magnus scowled and downed the rest of his drink. It was hideously bitter, which was almost amusingly befitting. “Valentine already has the Cup and the Sword. If he gets the Mirror, too...” His cat eyes flashed. “I have to find him first.”

“Magnus...!”

“I’m done hiding and waiting for Shadowhunters to handle him!” Magnus growled. Nauseating images of his people’s dead bodies, and even another replay of Alec’s lost, anguished face from before the elevator’s doors closed, flashed through his head. “I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the son of a Prince of Hell. I’m not letting Valentine destroy anything else if I can help it.”

Catarina groaned and rubbed her face with both hands exhaustedly. “Magnus... I know that you’re heartbroken. But promise me that you won’t do anything stupid.”

Magnus huffed. “I almost allied with the Seelie Queen before I heard rumors that she’d been seen with Valentine. How much stupider than that could I get?” He sobered and itched for another drink. “We’ve seen times like this before. Well, this is far worse, with the Sword. We can only rely on ourselves.”

“And each other.” Catarina’s eyes softened, even if they still clearly communicated ‘You’re a reckless idiot and I’m scared for you’. “We can always rely on each other.”

Magnus managed a soft smile he knew didn’t reach his eyes. “I know.” Even now, at his lowest and most unreasonable, he didn’t question her. He inhaled sharply. “Now let’s see that book on powerful tracking spells you found.”

/

Alec did his best to power through the day, like he usually did. But roughly a couple of hours after Izzy came to his office the nausea and dizziness were only getting worse. His sister was with him again when it all just... got too much.

They were going down a flight of stairs, about to check some security footage. Izzy kept chatting lightly and joking every now and then despite him responding very little, likely hoping to make him feel better. Suddenly her voice began to sound static and the world around him... It tilted uncomfortably.

Next the world blurred before darkening. The sound of Izzy crying out his name came from somewhere far away. She wasn’t fast enough to stop Alec from falling down the stairs.

/

Catarina had lost track of time while she and Magnus went through the ancient book. In full honesty, she didn’t expect it to help them much. Mostly she just wanted to make sure that her friend was preoccupied and wouldn’t do anything stupid before he’d think more rationally again.

Suddenly Magnus received a fire message. She observed from the corner of her eye as he studied it with a frown before blanching. “Magnus?” She barely got his attention. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus continued to stare at the message. In the end only one word made it through the man’s throat. “Alec.”


	2. Blows at Body and Soul, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a tense wait for news on Alec’s condition. Will Magnus show up? Something everyone least expected comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m BAAAAAAAAACK! (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all the comments, love and support that made said heart swell! (HUGS) You’re AWESOME, you know that?
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride. Fingers crossed for Alec and bubba...!

Katja Ironblood had worked for the medical team for the past ten years. In that time she’d seen gruesome injuries that would’ve haunted most people’s nightmares for the rest of their lives. Approaching Alec Lightwood’s unconscious form which lay in a bed, she inhaled a deep breath before checking the report that was just handed to her.

It was very easy to see that Alec hit his head from the already just visible bruising coloring almost half of the man’s face. So far it seemed to have caused a concussion but they’d have to monitor him to ensure that things wouldn’t escalate. On top of that... A broken arm. A couple of broken ribs, due to which they still needed to keep a close eye on possible internal bleeding. A horrible amount of deep bruising pretty much everywhere. At first there was some concern over whether his back was injured but it seemed the Institute Head had managed to dodge that bullet, at least. His runes were working busily on fixing him but it’d take a while with how much damage was done. He also needed a drip due to how dehydrated he was. Whatever caused him to black out and fall was taking a toll on his body. She hoped that they’d figure out what was wrong soon so they’d be able to help.

Then there was the emotional side and the kind of ailments no rune could heal. As a fellow omega Katja felt sympathy tugging at her heart when she saw how pale Alec was, which really enhanced the dark circles around his eyes. There were worry-lines all over his forehead and even now his blood pressure was very elevated. The man was at least ten years her junior and already carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was no wonder that his body decided it’d had enough.

Suddenly Alec moaned with a scowl and shifted enough to lay a hand against his stomach.

Katja knew that unwanted touches wouldn’t be appreciated at the moment so she settled for a gentle shushing sound instead. Hoping that it’d reach the man despite him being barely aware of the world around him. “Shh. Let yourself rest. Everything’s...” She trailed off upon noticing something that made her frown.

A bloodstain on the blanket covering Alec.

Alarmed that there was an injury she hadn’t notice, Katja moved the blanket. Her chest constricted when she noticed where the blood was coming from. “Oh no...”

/

“Iz, stop pacing, you’re making me nauseous!” Jace groaned.

“Alec’s been in there for hours and no one’s telling us anything. I’m going to pace as much as I like!” Izzy snapped back. She caught a fire message and groaned after reading it. “Mom and dad are on their way.” She didn’t know how much good they’d do to Alec’s (or anyone else’s) stress level but it wasn’t like they could be kept in the dark.

Jace shuddered and made a face. They both looked up hopefully upon hearing steps. Unfortunately the man passing by wasn’t someone from the medical team. (Or a certain alpha.) Izzy continued to pace, the sight of Alec falling limply and the sound of him landing with several parts of him hitting the floor haunting her.

When she was a little girl Izzy heard from her mother that the day she was born Alec took her to his arms, looked at her very seriously and despite being just a toddler proclaimed solemnly ‘I’m your brother, and I will protect you’. Hearing those words, she opened her eyes for the first time, grabbed his pinkie and squeezed.

Alec made good on his promise since then. No matter how reckless, rebellious and, if she was honest with herself, stupid she got he was always there to save her. (Even when she started doing Yin fen.) That was who Alec was, he fought like a lion for those he cared for. Especially for his little sister, who was also an omega. And Izzy did her best to fight for him in return, because far too often he forgot to fight hard enough for himself.

Izzy couldn’t keep Alec from proposing to Lydia and throwing a wedding. But she could invite Magnus. Today she couldn’t stop Alec from falling down the stairs, nor could she do much for him right now. But she could send a fire message to the one person she knew her brother would’ve wanted by his side at the moment. Izzy could only hope that like on the day of the sham wedding her invitation would be accepted.

“He’ll be okay.” Izzy wondered if Jace noticed that he brushed the spot where his parabatai rune was before continuing. “You know how tough he is. He’ll be back to scolding and mother-henning us in no time.”

Izzy nodded. She really liked that thought. Her eyes flashed. “And then we’ll kick Valentine’s ass together for everything he’s put us through.” Her addiction originated from a demon attack the homicidal maniac orchestrated. It was because of Valentine Alec and Magnus broke up. And even thinking about what Jace had endured because of that monster made her feel sick.

“Sounds like a marvelous plan.”

Izzy whirled around and felt a thud of relief upon finding Magnus. Seeing him gave her hope that everything would be alright, even if he didn’t exactly look like himself. His outfit and heavy makeup were obvious shields. There were dark circles he hadn’t magicked away around his bloodshot eyes and despite his best efforts she noticed that he felt... vulnerable. Hesitant. Like he wasn’t sure he was supposed to be there. It was the first time he wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to be where Alec was.

Deciding to chase away all such thoughts, Izzy pulled him to a hug. “I’m so glad you came”, she murmured. “I know that...”

Magnus interrupted her. “How is he?” The warlock sounded hoarse, like he hadn’t spoken in ages.

“No one’s telling us anything.” Frustration colored and tightened Jace’s voice. “As far as we know he hasn’t woken up since the fall.”

“We’ll get news soon.” Izzy took Magnus’ hand and held on. He was so fidgety that she feared he might slip away from them again if she’d let go. “Let’s just wait.”

A heavy, thoughtful silence lingered while they did wait. And to Izzy’s immense relief Magnus stayed. Until finally a medic named Katja made her way to them. (She glanced curiously towards Magnus but didn’t ask. By then Alec’s relationship with the warlock, and that it ended, was public knowledge.) They were given a nauseatingly long list of injuries. And an informational bomb. “What worries me the most right now is the head injury. With bleeding we also need to do a scan to make sure that the baby is alright.”

In the absolute silence that followed Izzy was almost certain that she could hear Magnus’ heart skip several beats. Her own head whirred, trying to take in what she just heard. “What baby?”

/

Alec fell, and it hurt. He heard a muffled voice he was almost certain was real, telling him to rest. With a great deal of effort his eyes opened halfway eventually. The agonizingly bright lights and a splitting headache were almost too much but he fought through. Desperate to figure out what was going on.

His line of vision was full of blur but he could make out a person working on him. His stomach was exposed and for some reason it made his protective instincts roar to life. When a small device covered in cold gel was placed against his skin he growled, how much it hurt his head be damned.

“Calm down”, a female voice that sounded static to him advised. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. You’re bleeding and I have to make sure that your baby is alright.”

Alec’s brain froze. Completely. A single word pushed his whole world from its axis and to a violent freefall.

There was a far too loud alarm sound. His chest... It was so full and tight that he couldn’t breathe. At first he pawed at it, then scratched desperately as his lungs forgot to do their job. He was trembling so badly that in a more coherent state of mind it would’ve infuriated him.

His Shadowhunter and omega instincts alike were quick to react, told him to _fight_. He kicked and must’ve hit something because there was clatter. People were talking, someone was calling out to him. Finally the unwanted hands and devise withdrew. Alec wanted further away from them and struggled out of the bed. Only to find that his legs wouldn’t carry his weight. He stumbled to the floor and the ensuing onslaught of agony filled his line of vision with white.

Noticing that his unwanted companions weren’t going anywhere, Alec pressed a hand against his stomach and growled again. Then wheezed as breathing still turned out to be too big of a challenge. Everything was too much.

Alec huddled to a corner. Still fully ready to fight anyone coming near. And tried not to crumble under the weight of the knowledge that he apparently carried the child of an alpha who loved him but couldn’t be with him.

/

It took all Magnus had to not get swept off his feet by what was just tossed at his face. Alec was...? How was it even...?

Shock made the woman’s eyes widen. “I... I’m sorry, I thought you knew! I wouldn’t have...”

“Well, it’s now out.” Izzy inhaled a deep breath. (If Magnus had been able to focus, he would’ve noticed the worried, sympathetic glance she gave him.) “Is... the baby alright?”

“We’re just about to examine Alec...”

Another woman’s arrival cut her short. The newcomer appeared shaken. “Sorry about the interruption, but... Alec, he woke up partially when I was starting the scan. He’s confused and became combative. We may have to sedate him.”

“No!” Magnus growled viciously before the slightly older medic could utter the same response. Finally finding his voice and some of his wits. “He’s injured, scared and overwhelmed! You won’t go anywhere near him until he’s calmed down, and you’re not knocking him out with chemicals if he’s...!” Magnus’ head refused to finish that surreal thought.

Alec couldn’t be! Literally. Magnus was supposed to be infertile. This wasn’t possible!

And yet, if it somehow was...

“I’ll try to talk to him.” Magnus noticed Jace’s lips opening for a protest and went on. “We’re not together anymore. But if he’s really...” He inhaled a sharp, shuddering breath. “I think my pheromones might help him relax.”

Jace was still frowning, clearly itching to burst in to try helping himself. Izzy, on the other hand, nodded enthusiastically. “Go. He needs you.” _They need you._

Later Magnus had no idea how he ended up to the small, private room. He ensured with a sharp, menacing glare that every single spectator made themselves scarce. Then approached the omega he couldn’t call his anymore.

There were some droplets of blood on the sheets and staining the back of a pale hand from where Alec tore off his drip. The man himself sat in a corner, leaning heavily against a wall with not enough strength to advance further. A pair of wide, dazed and moist eyes met his. It hurt to see the usually fiercely strong man so injured and out of it. “You’re... Are you really here?”

Magnus nodded. Every single one of his cells ached to surge forward and embrace the omega but he held himself back. Things... They weren’t the same between them anymore. Couldn’t be. “I’m here.” Then again, some things did stay the same. Magnus couldn’t switch his emotions on and off. Right now Alec needed him more than anyone else in their impossibly chaotic world so this was where he’d have to be. Even if he didn’t have the faintest clue how they’d go on from here.

Alec seemed to be all too aware of the distance between them. The Shadowhunter fought back a whimper so hard that his jaw clenched. “I didn’t know, earlier. I didn’t keep this from you, too.” It was rushed, as though Alec feared that he’d whirl around and leave.

Not bothering to resist anymore, Magnus closed the distance between them and pulled Alec tenderly to his arms. In no time at all his healing magic was working on the other’s injuries and the previously unhealthy breathing became effortless. The change was due to emotional and physical reasons alike. It sounded like Alec was close to purring from just being near him and it was a maddeningly hard task to keep himself from doing the same. Magnus’ whole being yearned. “Better?”

It was agonizing how cautiously Alec held him back, uncertain whether he was allowed to. “Much. Thank you.” The younger man went through an internal war, longing radiating from him in waves as their eyes met and locked. “About the Sword... Magnus, I’m...!”

“Stop apologizing to me.” They couldn’t change the past or magic away all the things that stood between them. But there was something they could and needed to do. The scent of a pregnancy wasn’t there yet to give away the secret but if it was possible... “We need to focus on the here and now. They said that you’re bleeding. Let’s get you back to bed for a proper scan.”

“We’ll do this together?” Alec sounded exhausted and achingly hopeful. Was he talking about parenting or the scan? Did it matter when the answer was the same?

“Together”, Magnus affirmed quietly. Walking away from Alec was pure torture. Turning his back on their child would’ve been unbearable.

/

Katja sighed heavily while preparing the device Alec accidentally kicked less than an hour ago. “I’m so sorry about earlier. My trainee decided to try doing the scan without my presence or approval. I’ll have words with her later. Do you think you could try this again with me?”

Alec and Magnus nodded tightly. Neither had enough breath for words. And so it began.

Magnus promised that they’d go through the scan together but nothing more. Alec accepted it with the despair of a drowning man, reminded himself that he had no right to ask for more. He held on to the alpha’s hand tightly, drew strength and comfort from the contact as they stared at a small screen anxiously. The search seemed to last a lifetime with Katja’s frown deepening constantly and every passing second the nausea and anxiety in Alec continued to mount.

What if something was wrong? What if their child was...? What if Alec failed as a parent before even knowing that he was one?

Most likely not even realizing what he was doing, Magnus rubbed a couple of soothing circles on the back of his hand with a thumb. The gesture felt so good that Alec wanted to moan. And perhaps it was just the tiny push needed.

Katja’s frown changed to a triumphant grin. It was quite easy to see why. The whole world spun in front of Alec yet again as he stared at the tiny, very much alive being on the screen. And soon a rapid heartbeat filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! The baby is okay. (BEAMS) Poor Alec took some serious damage! And poor baby, defending his child despite being injured. (whimpers) Now, what will he and Magnus do? This is the WORST timing for a pregnancy. (winces)
> 
> Thoughts to share? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always make my heart sing.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	3. Blows at Body and Soul, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a glimpse of their unborn child Alec and Magnus are left alone to the room. Will they manage to start actually talking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter got bigger than I’d planned. (chuckles)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how happy I am that you’ve joined this ride with me and our boys. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

“The baby seems healthy but after that nasty fall I’d like to keep a close eye on things.” Katja tilted her head. “My best guess is that the pregnancy is... six, maybe seven weeks along.”

Alec’s heart thudded when he remembered, even in his current state, a certain day a little over six weeks ago. Back then having his first time with Magnus was all he could think about and it got to a point where he asked Izzy for an advice. That pull and _need_... The way he practically pounced Magnus... It occurred to him now that it might’ve been a micro heat. How was he supposed to identify it as one immediately when he’d only experienced a couple of mild heats before? Because of his barely existing omega hormones he was labeled ‘low fertility’ at the age of nineteen and the unsympathetic ‘expert’ from Idris refused to prescribe him with suppressants because he was so unlikely to need them. Being told pointblank at such young age that he’d never get pregnant or get someone pregnant (that he’d never be able to give an alpha what they tended to crave for the most) hurt worse than any injury. Left a gaping hole in his heart. That day he lost faith that he’d ever be in a relationship with someone who truly loved him. Who’d want someone so faulty?

Apparently him falling for Magnus roused his hormones from their beauty sleep.

His head still spinning, Alec stared at the tiny being on the screen, his heart opening and filling with the most intense kind of love. He made that, with Magnus. Their love made that. With the current... circumstances that realization was bittersweet.

His hand tightened around Magnus’ and to his relief the warlock squeezed back.

Alec was staring at the baby so greedily that he didn’t notice how Katja started to wrap up the scan. A wounded, miserable whimper left him when the screen went dark. Which caused Magnus to growl protectively. Katja gave them a remorseful look. “I’m sorry, but we already kept that going for twenty minutes.” (Really? It felt like two, at most.) “I’ll give you printed versions later.”

Without a word having to be exchanged Katja handed Magnus a paper towel so the man could wipe away the gel on Alec’s stomach. The mage got to work eagerly, every motion slow and gentle, and Alec’s heart swell at the sight. For once in his life being cared for felt so good that he purred for a few moments of bliss. Surely he could be allowed a brief reprieve from being hyper aware of how messy things were? Judging by how Magnus purred back quietly the older man agreed.

Just after Magnus had let Alec pull down the hospital gown to hide his stomach there was commotion in the hallway. Someone was demanding to see the Head of the Institute, _right now_. Apparently Izzy had been standing by, just in case. Alec couldn’t make out the exact words she bit back with but it got eerily quiet after them.

Without Magnus’ touch or their little one to admire Alec tumbled back to the merciless reality. The weight of the world and his duties landed harshly on his shoulders. And now it was more than that. He was at the Institute and its infirmary, healing and vulnerable, carrying a baby that was half-Downworlder. How would the people he was supposed to lead react to the news? What if Hodge wasn’t Valentine’s only spy? (It was even likely that such was the case.) For the first time in his life Alec didn’t feel safe among his own because he couldn’t be sure his child was safe with them.

“Alexander?” Magnus calling him that was probably a slip of a tongue but felt so good to hear that Alec’s heart shuddered hopefully. “Are you alright?”

No, he wasn’t. Alec swallowed convulsively. “... sick ...”, he managed.

Magnus reacted in a flash and handed him a cardboard bowl a second before he threw up. Alec was still spitting out the last of it while glancing towards Katja. “When can I leave the infirmary?” Being bedridden made him anxious.

Distress and protectiveness radiated from Magnus. “You’re recovering from serious injuries! You need to stay in bed.”

Alec tensed up at how Katja sobered. “I have to agree with him. Head injuries can be tricky and with how out of it you were we’ll need to monitor you for a day or two. I’m also a bit worried about how high your blood pressure still is. And we’ll have to do something about the morning sickness to avoid another... incident such as today’s.”

Alec’s eyes narrowed while his hand flew protectively against his stomach. “No chemicals”, he growled. “I’m not taking any risks.” How could he trust that medication created for Shadowhunters wouldn’t harm an unborn child that was half-warlock?

Did Katja bite back a smile? “Just something I’m leaving for you to consider. For now... I think I’d better leave you two to talk.” The last sentences were aimed at him, with a stern look. “Just remember to ask for a break if you feel like you need one. You need rest.”

“I won’t let him overstrain himself”, Magnus swore solemnly.

Alec was touched. Until he was reminded of something Magnus told him once and nausea began to bubble in the pit of his stomach anew. He barely had the patience to wait until Katja was out of earshot. “I know that you said warlocks are infertile.” _I was supposed to be, too_ , he almost added but didn’t want to add any more weight on the already loaded, complicated situation. “But I swear to you, I haven’t... I could never...!” He couldn’t say the words.

“I know.” Magnus’ voice was quiet but certain. The man’s gaze was on their joined hands. “Because... I know you. You’d never cheat on me because you may just be the most loyal person I’ve met in all the centuries I’ve lived.” Magnus’ thumb rubbed a couple of gentle circles on the back of his hand. “I just... I’m trying to figure out how this is possible.”

Alec shrugged. He knew that he should’ve been thinking about that, too, but at the moment the outcome seemed so much more important than how they got there. “Does it really matter?” he murmured, fighting a yawn and the headache that was escalating again.

“I just... I need to make sure that this isn’t something that could hurt you.” Magnus hesitated, still not meeting his eyes. “Turns out when one opens their heart for the first time in a hundred years... It’s quite difficult to close it again.”

Alec’s fatigue faded to the back of his mind while emotions surged to surface. He hesitated, wondering if he actually wanted an answer to what he had in mind. “Do you want to? Close it again, I mean.”

Magnus froze for a second, then shook his head barely decipherably. At first the man’s free hand brushed his stomach, then his cheek as their eyes finally met. “No. I don’t believe I do.” Magnus sighed heavily to inhale the omega’s scent and closed his eyes, appearing as exhausted as Alec felt. “When you’ve lived as long as I have... You start to see the same people and events over and over again. Echoes and ghosts that aren’t really there. When the truth about the Sword came out... A hundred past betrayals and all my insecurities came to life in my head.” Magnus’ eyes cracked open to look into his once more, all the warlock’s years and very heart open for him to see. “Do you know why I have as many past relationships as I do? Because they all came to an end. Because everyone has left eventually. Sometimes due to death. Regrettably often the fault’s been mine. But too often... Too often I’ve been lied to and let down. It’s occasionally hard to remember that you’re not a face from the past. You’re the here and now, alive and real, unique, perfectly imperfect.”

Alec’s heart soared. Even the possibility that someone would accept him, with his flaws and all... “I don’t mind having to remind you on occasion”, he dared to try. _Just stay. I can do better, we can do better. Don’t walk away from me again._

“Hmm.” It was easy to see how Magnus fought the temptation to lean closer to his lips. “Trust... It appears to be something I have great problems with. Will you bear with me if I struggle from time to time?”

“Don’t you remember that I’m the one who said ‘relationships take effort’? I’ll help you, any way that I can.” _Just give me a chance!_ Taking a risk, Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus’. “We both have our issues and insecurities. I’ll do everything I can to be worth your trust. Because if this time we’ve been apart has taught me anything... It’s that I don’t think I can live without you.” The admission should’ve scared him but it didn’t. (The prospect of a lifetime without Magnus was infinitely more terrifying.)

“Well... I can’t do anything without thinking of you. When I received the message of your fall... I can’t remember the last time I would’ve been so terrified.” Magnus groaned from emotional overload. “I don’t want to choose between you and my people.”

“Then don’t.” Not caring if he sounded and seemed desperate, Alec raised a hand to keep Magnus’ head just where it was pressed against his own. He combed his fingers through the other’s surprisingly soft hair. “I told you, Magnus. You can have both. With a threat like Valentine’s... Don’t you think we’re much stronger fighting together than apart? Especially now.” He ached to kiss those lips just a breath away. “It won’t be easy but I want to believe that we can do it. Stay with me, please.” _Stay with us._

Magnus’ smile was small and tired but warm. (They weren’t ready for a proper kiss yet but seeing the warlock’s guarded heart cracking open for him once more felt even better.) “I’m not sure I’d have the strength to walk away from you a second time if I tried.”

The moment was like from a sweet dream. Until someone moved in the hallway, triggering Alec’s protective instincts. Magnus noticed how he tensed up. “You don’t feel comfortable here right now, do you?”

Alec shrugged because he couldn’t deny it. “This is my home, I’m the Head of this place. I just... have to deal with it.”

“I think you have more than enough things to... deal with already right now.” Gears could almost be heard turning in Magnus’ head. “What if you’d finish recovering at the loft instead?”

Shock rendered Alec speechless. Did he hear right? “Are you sure?” What about other warlocks? They weren’t even really back together. What if they’d discover that they couldn’t salvage things?

Magnus nodded firmly. “I want you to feel safe. I want to know that you’re safe. And... There’s a lot we need to talk about.” The man’s gaze searched his face. “So... What do you say?”

Of course Alec could only think of one answer. He nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.”

/

It took some time to convince Katja of their plan but she relented once she saw how Alec’s blood pressure dropped after his talk with Magnus. The knowledge that there’d be two warlocks ready to help, one immediately present and another on call, helped sway the medic. Magnus stayed right by Alec’s side while Katja examined the younger man one more time and announced that she’d visit the loft with a portable ultrasound device the following day. While Alec changed to clothes Jace brought him Magnus announced that he’d wait at the hallway. True, he’d seen the Shadowhunter naked before. But neither of them was ready to entertain... any such ideas when one of them was recovering and nauseous, and they were testing whether they could start their relationship again.

Jace and Izzy approached him outside the room. Relief, possibly an echo of his parabatai’s, shone from the blond. “I’m glad that you’re taking him away from here. He needs a break, for himself and the baby. I think you’re the only one who can convince him to take one.”

Magnus’ smile was fond. He felt lighter than he had in days and his utterly exhausted head was starting to clear. “I’m known for having pulled off a few miracles in the past.”

Izzy embraced him warmly. “Look after him, and the baby. I’ll hold the reins here in the meantime. And I’ll make sure that everyone in this building works their asses off to find Valentine and Jonathan. For you, the baby and... everyone.”

Jace nodded solemnly, sincerity in his eyes.

Magnus hugged Izzy back, which made her hold on him tighten. Having people who wanted to protect him... It was a new experience because usually he was the protector. He definitely hadn’t expected such care from Shadowhunters.

Perhaps the world really was changing. One person at a time. Magnus needed to hold on to that hope, now more than ever.

Soon Katja emerged from the room. She appeared exasperated and amused. “I told him to not try walking long distances unassisted but I’d go in there to help before he tries, anyway. He wouldn’t stop stealing glances towards the door after you left.” She went on before Magnus could process the reveal. “I’ll have the backdoor open for you. It’s closer and will spare you from unwanted attention.”

By the time Magnus entered the room Alec was on his feet, seeking support from a wall but stubborn. The Shadowhunter had a hand rested against his abdomen as he stared at it in bewilderment, clearly still hardly daring to believe that there was a miracle inside. Whatever barbwire of anger and mistrust there’d been around Magnus’ heart... The sight made it fall away.

He didn’t think he could live without this, either.

Alec leaned instinctively and unhesitatingly on him as soon as he offered a supportive arm. “Come on, then”, Magnus murmured tenderly. The urge to kiss Alec’s pale cheek was so strong that he couldn’t bring himself to fight it. (He was tired of trying to fight the wrong things.) “Let’s go home.” (It wasn’t until much later he registered his own words.)

They didn’t talk much before or after portaling to the loft. They’d used all the big words they had energy for that day. More difficult talks and decisions could wait.

Magnus hovered close while Alec slipped into bed. He frowned upon noticing the tears the omega was fighting back as the man made himself comfortable in the golden sheets. “What’s wrong?”

Alec groaned frustratedly. “Hormones. And, I just...” The man swallowed. “I can’t believe that I get to be here again.”

 _And I can’t believe I thought I could go on without ever having you back here._ Magnus brushed Alec’s cheek gently, then magicked a bucket to be placed beside the bed just in case, and rose to leave. “I’m going to let you get some rest.”

Alec was having none of it. The man grabbed his wrist firmly and desperately, more than half asleep already. “Stay.”

Magnus was done trying to be strong and ignoring his own desires. So he relented and lay down on the side of the bed that was his. In a flash he had the Shadowhunter cuddled right next to him. Those dark curls tickled his chin and nose when Alec buried his head in his shoulder.

Everything standing against them didn’t just magically disappear. They still had a mountain of obstacles and issues to work through. But perhaps they’d do a better job at trying it together, sharing the burden rather than each attempting to carry it on their own.

For the first time in days they slept soundly, each with a hand pressed against Alec’s stomach.

/

In the meantime Robert and Maryse finally made it to the infirmary. To learn that they came too late. “What do you mean, Alec isn’t here anymore?”

Elsewhere in the city Valentine received a fire message that made his eyebrow arch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside that ending which crapped on our budding happiness... Aaaaw, right? They’re not quite back together (yet). But they’re communicating, or at least starting to. (smiles) Also, I think we’re all with Magnus on team ‘Alec is no dirty cheater’. (grins) I just couldn’t let myself take the story to THOSE accusations. (shudders)
> 
> Who wants to join Magnus on his mission to protect Alec and bubba?
> 
> Thoughts to share? Rants about that damned ending? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS nourish my soul. (giggles)
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	4. One Sunny Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around intense morning sickness Alec and Magnus spend some quality time together. Before they get visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaaaack! Hopefully you’re also eager to read more? (chuckles nervously)
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! Words can’t say how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. It’s go-time! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Magnus didn’t actually sleep long, perhaps less than an hour. He had dreams of his mother, then of his father and Edom. He woke up with a shudder and instantly sought to sit up. Only to discover that something was holding him quite firmly still. What he found made his tense features soften.

Alec slept soundly, producing tiny snores every now and then. There was nothing but utter peace on the beautiful face that held traces of several sleepless nights. All ideas of falling asleep again forgotten, Magnus brushed a strand of hair from the other’s forehead. Alec, always grumpy in the morning, huffed and scrunched up his nose but didn’t wake up. His heart doing things it shouldn’t have been capable of, the alpha allowed his gaze to stray down.

Touching Alec’s stomach was a calculated risk. He’d seen how fiercely protective the omega was over it already and Magnus didn’t want to disturb the other’s rest. Slowly, testing waters, he reached out and slipped his hand under Alec’s shirt. The younger man twitched slightly and emitted a sleepy, inquisitive sound.

“Shh”, Magnus shushed. “It’s just me. Go back to sleep.”

It was the greatest proof Magnus had ever received of Alec’s trust in him that the man actually relaxed. Drifted into a deeper slumber. Left himself and their unborn child to his hands, trusted him to keep watch. The omega even shifted subconsciously to grant his invasive hand an easier access. Magnus was glad that no one saw him in that moment because he was almost moved to tears.

Of course it was still too early to really feel anything, at least without activating his magic. But just the knowledge that there was a spark of life hiding inside the Shadowhunter... It sent Magnus’ heart and mind racing.

He spent centuries imagining that he’d never be able to conceive, that the Downworlders he took under his wing were the only children he’d ever have. Perhaps it would’ve even been better that way. His mother killed herself and his stepfather attempted to kill him after they found out what he was. His father was a Prince of Hell who manipulated and used him mercilessly, almost succeeded in turning him into the worst version of himself. What kind of a parent could he possibly make with such examples?

But there was no escaping that responsibility. Because there, under his hand, was a child he and Alec created together. And no matter how rubbish of a dad he’d make Magnus couldn’t bear even the thought of walking away.

Magnus swallowed thickly before starting to whisper. “I’m afraid you didn’t have your start at the best of times, my darling. But there you, anyway. Our miracle.” He didn’t want to think about the threat Valentine posed on someone so utterly innocent, someone who wasn’t even born yet. He didn’t want to consider the possibility that he wasn’t powerful enough to keep his own child safe. (He already wasn’t there when Alec took his nasty fall.) He inhaled a deep, shuddering breath. “I must warn you, I may be a terrible father. But you and that man who carries you... I swear to protect you with everything I have.” His thumb rubbed a tender circle on Alec’s abdomen. “I’ll give you all my love. You’ll never have to be lost, lonely, hungry and abandoned.”

For now his baby was safe under his hand. So was the omega he couldn’t stop considering his. The alpha in him purred contentedly.

/

However long Alec slept it wasn’t enough to make up for several nights’ worth of lost rest. But upon waking up he felt considerably better. Not least of all because of his current location. In Magnus’ bed, with the warlock’s scent everywhere around him, he felt safe and at home in a way he hadn’t in a while.

Alec yawned and stretched languidly like a waking up cat. To end up grimacing. Apparently there were parts of his body that weren’t quite ready for such mobility yet. His side and back complained loudly.

The discomfort faded away soon. At ease once more, Alec reached out a hand. To find that the other side of the bed was empty. Nausea and something far deeper bubbled unpleasantly in the pit of his stomach. “Magnus?” What if the alpha had come to regret inviting him? What if this was too much, too soon? What if...?

Before Alec’s mind could spiral any further Magnus returned to the room, carrying a tray that held more food than the omega could imagine eating. Waffles, bacon, eggs, croissants, three types of juice, pancakes... And to enthrone it all a single white rose. “Good morning”, Magnus greeted. “How are you feeling?”

_Now that you’re here, perfect._ Alec bit his lip lightly to not blurt out that. “Much better.” He nodded towards the tray, hating that nausea that was already threatening to attack him. “Is... that all for me?”

Magnus shrugged. “I wasn’t sure what you might be hungry for. So...”

Alec couldn’t concentrate enough to catch what came next. Because just then the smell of the syrup on the pancakes, which most people probably wouldn’t have noticed, assaulted him. His stomach turned upside down. A flash later Alec was scrambling towards the bathroom. He barely made it to his destination before throwing up loudly, the burn of bile making his eyes water.

He was so done with the first trimester...!

Alec spat and gagged, until eventually his stomach cramped and settled, leaving him panting. He more sensed than heard Magnus slipping into the room. At first the man seemed unsure whether his presence was appreciated but risked rubbing comforting circles on his back, anyway. The gesture felt so good that Alec moaned. The glass of cold water magicked and offered to rinse his mouth with was even better.

“Are you alright?” Magnus inquired once Alec’s stomach and breathing settled down.

Alec nodded. He swallowed and was pleased to discover that it didn’t taste horrendous. “Just... The syrup.” He took some water when his voice turned out to be raspy. “Lately anything sweet has triggered my morning sickness, not that I would’ve recognized it as that before yesterday. Especially the smells.” Sensing the other’s fast rising guilt, he grabbed the hand that was by then on his shoulder and squeezed. “You couldn’t know.”

Magnus’ mind seemed to ease, at least a little. The other’s fingers tightened around his. “A savory breakfast, then. I can conjure up a mean omelet as easily as waffles.”

Alec nodded. “And more bacon”, he added hopefully. “I really want that bacon.” Even the thought of it waiting for him made his mouth water.

Magnus huffed fondly. “You Shadowhunters and your appalling eating habits... But your wish is my command.” After a spontaneous kiss on top of his head that seemed to surprise them both the alpha started to leave the room. “I’ll get rid of all things sweet on that tray. I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come back to bed.”

Alec nodded. Then considered before calling out on the last possible moment. “Magnus?” He peered over his shoulder. “Thank you, for looking after me.” He wasn’t used to being looked after. And things were still far from ideal between them, they weren’t even really back together...

Magnus’ brows furrowed slightly. “Alexander, you don’t ever have to thank me for that.” This time the alpha hesitated for a moment. “I... have many people depending on my protection. You’re the most important one of them.”

Alec wanted to get up and kiss Magnus senseless. A petulant part of him wanted to snap that he wasn’t some helpless thing in need of protection. (Then, the warlocks under Magnus’ lead were hardly helpless, either. Even a child like Madzie could be deadly if she lost control.) In the end he sniffled and blamed it on volatile hormones. He also lost control over his tongue entirely. (Yes, he really hated being pregnant.) “I love you.” Was it too early or so wrong to admit that? They never claimed that they would’ve stopped loving each other. In fact, Magnus professed his feelings even upon leaving... Alright, Alec wasn’t going to finish that thought when his lower lip was already wobbling.

At least Magnus didn’t seem a whole lot less emotional. The man’s lips opened twice before the words came. “I love you, too.” With that Magnus vanished from the doorway.

Alec smiled, came close to purring, then threw up once more as his stomach decided to ruin the mood.

He was just wiping his mouth when Magnus returned. “Are the juices safe? I wanted to check how sensitive to sweet things you are.”

Alec’s heart filled with warmth to a point where it swell. “Orange, grape and flavors like that should be safe. Just... Nothing too fruity and sweet.” Once Magnus had vanished from the doorway once more Alec lay a hand gingerly against his abdomen, hoping that a touch wouldn’t set if off. He could’ve sworn that he already felt the tiny being roaming around inside. “Hear that?” he whispered. “We’re so lucky, you and I.”

As Alec eventually settled down to the bed to eat, he didn’t know that his phone’s battery had died in his pocket. So he never saw the message from Izzy that came an hour later. ‘ _I couldn’t hold back mom and dad any longer. They’re on their way._ ’

/

Once Alec had managed to eat what disappointingly little he could the Shadowhunter announced that he needed a shower to wash away the stench of the infirmary. Knowing that a change of clothes was in order as well, especially after the morning’s intense sickness, Magnus made his way to a drawer that’d more or less officially become the omega’s. To pull out sweater and sweatpants. He felt a bit of embarrassment upon seeing surprise on the other’s face. “I... may or may not have considered burning these in one of my overdramatic moments. I’m immensely glad I didn’t.”

Why that made Alec smile in amusement was anyone’s guess. The man’s eyebrow bounced up as soon as he accepted the clothes. “These... smell like you.” It certainly wasn’t a complaint.

Magnus was definitely blushing a little. (Or a lot.) And inwardly cursed the way pregnancy seemed to have enhanced Alec’s sense of smell. “I... may have attempted to sleep holding them.” _When I missed you so much that it hurt_ , he thought but held his tongue.

Alec’s eyes filled with joy, bewilderment and some moisture. Magnus’ heart beat fast when the omega took a step closer to him and he found himself mirroring the gesture. They both knew what was coming and perhaps the time was right.

Fate said ‘no’. A demanding knock on the loft’s door made them jump apart as though they’d been doing something forbidden. Alec tensed up instantly, eyes hardening, and Magnus caressed his cheek to chase away the protective tension. “It’s probably Catarina. I asked her to help me find some books while you slept.” He meant it when he said he wanted to find out how this pregnancy was possible, for Alec’s safety as much as the baby’s. Due to the uniqueness of their... situation he needed some rare reading material. He hoped his friend could help.

After visibly debating with himself Alec vanished to the bathroom and Magnus headed to the door. To find that the arrival wasn’t Catarina. Instead he faced Maryse and Robert Lightwood. He cleared his throat. This wasn’t exactly the morning visit he would’ve wanted... “What can I...?”

“Why did a trainee at the infirmary claim that Alec is pregnant? And what is he doing here?” Robert barked out. “This is a family matter. Let us talk to our son.”

“Robert, be quiet! Disrespecting Magnus in his own home won’t help things”, Maryse growled before Magnus could. The softness and apology in her eyes surprised him. (He knew that the events of Max’s disastrous rune party, especially what almost happened to Alec and what happened with Jace, shook her views. Was it possible that she was starting to see the world and him differently?) “We... heard that he fell, and got badly hurt. Is he alright? Is the baby?”

“We’re both fine. Katja from the medical team will come over and do a scan later today, just in case.” Alec stood a few steps away, appearing hesitant before realizing that Magnus let him decide whether his parents would be allowed in. “We can talk if you promise to listen.” Gone was the Alec who was terrified of coming out of the closet, who was willing to give up his own happiness to fix his parents’ mess. This was Alec prepared to protect his unborn child and alpha.

They told Maryse and Robert how far along Alec was. Even showed the very first picture of their little one they received. They also explained that Alec was at the loft instead of the infirmary because he felt safe there, not least of all because Valentine was on the loose.

After that Robert didn’t manage to keep his mouth shut. “Are you seriously considering going through with this pregnancy?” The man shook his head. “Dating a warlock is one thing but to have a child with him... Alec, Valentine already has a target painted on your back because of how you view Downworlders! Why would you put yourself into even more risk like this? Is this pregnancy even safe for you? Shadowhunters aren’t meant to carry the... offspring of Downworlders!”

This time Magnus was the one who nearly threw up. Because everything Robert spewed out... Over the past few hours it’d already been tormenting his own mind. There was no way around the fact that this pregnancy put Alec into a great deal of risk, possibly in several ways. Yet even the suggestion that the baby would be... It made the alpha in him see red.

It didn’t sit well with Alec, either. The man pounced up from the couch where he’d been sitting at a lightning speed, eyes narrowed and a low, threatening growl slipping through his teeth. “You, of all people, should understand how far I’m willing to go to protect my child. I told you that Magnus isn’t an affair.” (Hearing that definitely tugged at something inside Magnus.) “Our baby isn’t some... inconvenience. If you can’t accept that, leave!” The fierce statement was ruined slightly by Alec suddenly swaying where he stood. He’d barely eaten and his blood pressure was still all over the place. Magnus moved quickly to support him and helped him sit back down.

He was so focused on Alec that he didn’t notice the way Maryse looked at them. It was impossible to miss her hissed words. “Get out, Robert. And make sure that I don’t see you when I get back to the Institute.”

Robert opened his mouth, then realized that he was alone against three people. “Think about what I said, Alec”, the man demanded, then left. Magnus’ magic slammed the door after him before it could be closed the mundane way.

Maryse kept watching the door for a few seconds with the men to make sure that it’d stay closed. Then she focused on them, that new softness and understanding back in her eyes. “I know that I’ve had my prejudices in the past, but... I’ll help you protect my first grandchild in any way I can.” She went on after receiving their slow, surprised nods. “Can I hug you two?”

Alec chuckled breathlessly. The hints of moisture in his eyes were caused by more than just hormones. “Yeah, you can.”

/

Tamara Goldfeather had always been taught by her parents that Shadowhunters were a supreme race, the angels’ chosen. She took her training to became a good one very seriously and couldn’t wait for her active duty to start. Everything changed on her fifteenth birthday, when she was at a small restaurant with her parents to celebrate. A freshly turned werewolf lost control entirely. Her parents lost their lives. Tamara lost her leg. All her hopes of becoming a true Shadowhunter faded and the loss shattered her heart, to a point from which it never recovered.

For all their strengths and talent Shadowhunters aren’t very gifted when it comes to handling emotional matters, let alone trauma care. Tamara managed to act convincingly enough that she was coping and wasn’t interrogated further. She was given a prosthetic leg and a spot as a trainee at the infirmary. And life was supposed to go on like she didn’t just lose everything.

She could only continue to act for so long. When Alec Lightwood, someone who soon started to preach that Downworlders were their equal, took lead she saw red. She knew exactly who to contact as soon as she found out that he was pregnant with a warlock’s child. (Her parents imagined that she didn’t know they were in frequent contact with Valentine but kids tend to notice a lot of things.)

That evening she received a phone call from a private number and knew immediately who it was. “ _Has it been confirmed?_ ” Valentine didn’t have to clarify.

“Yes. He’s six to seven weeks along.” Even the thought sickened her. “What are my orders?”

“ _Stand by and keep an eye on the... situation. I’ll contact you in some way when it’s time to take the next step. It seems I have a lot of preparations to take care of._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! And oh no...! Well, I couldn’t let it get too mushy, could I? (whistles innocently) Also, DO NOT mess with pregnant Alec. Just... Don’t.
> 
> How much fluff do you want before the brown stuff inevitably flies?
> 
> And what are your thoughts on this chapter? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	5. Good for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get to enjoy some more quality time together. And two people get to see just how good they are for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here, ya’ll! Hooray?
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, love and support! I’m SO HAPPY that you’ve joined me and our precious babies (AND their precious baby) on this journey. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, because no one likes stalling... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

“I really don’t like how high your blood pressure still is, but at least it’s much better than at the infirmary”, Katja reported. “Blood tests also showed that you’re anemic, so that’s something we have to keep an eye on. I’d like to take another test in about a week.”

Katja had an inkling that what she just said went unregistered. Alec nodded absentmindedly while casting constant longing glances towards the portable ultrasound devise. Apparently the almost half an hour he got to admire his little one wasn’t enough. “And the baby is alright?”

Katja smiled fondly. (She caught Magnus doing the same.) “Yes. The heartbeat sounded good and there was just the amount of movement we wanted to see. We can now be officially sure that the fall didn’t hurt the baby.” She’d already explained that three times but it wasn’t uncommon that a pregnant omega needed repeated reassurances. Katja gave both men a few moments to soak in the comfort of her words before getting to the hard part. “Let’s keep our focus on daddy here. You’re still pale and I hazard a guess that slightly dehydrated from nausea.”

Alec rolled his eyes. He loathed people making a big deal about him like this. “Some queasiness is all a part of the first trimester, right? I’ll manage.”

“Alexander, it’s barely noon and you’ve vomited five times!” Magnus’ exasperation did nothing to disguise the deep concern. “Is that what you call ‘managing’?”

Alec glared at the warlock far more mildly than he would’ve wanted to and huffed. He would’ve even folded his arms petulantly if the thought of letting go of Magnus’ hand wasn’t unbearable. “Stop making it sound more dramatic than it is!”

Magnus rolled his eyes but the man’s grip on his hand was tender. “You’ve already fainted once! I’m allowed to be overdramatic over the health of the two most important things to me in this whole world.”

Hormones be damned, Alec wanted to cry. He snorted instead and hoped that it didn’t sound like a sob. “What am I even supposed to say to that?” _I LOVE YOU!_ the omega in him purred.

Magnus smiled. “You don’t have to say anything, just let me fuss. I’ll magic you two bacon sandwiches and cranberry juice when this is over with.” (After several attempts they discovered that cranberry was Alec’s and the baby’s favorite juice flavor.)

Alec could tell that his eyes lit up like twin stars. (Fine. He’d tolerate a reasonable amount of fussing for a couple of bacon sandwiches. Or a lot of fussing.)

Was Katja about to laugh at them? She cleared her throat to disguise it. “Now, back to the topic... Have you considered what you want to do about the morning sickness?”

Alec’s eyes narrowed and he was about to hiss that he wanted none of her pills and potions. Magnus spoke instead, which was possibly a good thing. (Despite the red haze of pregnancy hormones sane-Alec recognized that antagonizing something of a midwife who actually treated them with kindness and respect wasn’t a good idea.) “Actually... A friend of mine has offered her assistance. She’ll bring us something as soon as she can.” He was talking about Catarina, right? The alpha’s hand tightened around his and Alec squeezed back eagerly. “Our child is a half-warlock and my friend has hundreds of years’ worth of experience on medicine, so...”

Katja nodded with genuine understanding on her face. “Whatever you’re both comfortable with. I’m just glad that you have a plan.”

Alec’s mind tuned out what little followed. Because he was only able to focus on something he just heard, now that the words truly sunk in. He was thinking so hard that Magnus had to brush his face with his hand to get his attention. “What’s going on in that beautiful, busy head of yours?”

By then Alec was quite good at ignoring the blushes Magnus triggered. He searched the alpha’s eyes. “I just... What you said, about how important I am to you...” Was there a way to sputter this without making a complete fool out of himself? “I want you to know that you’re the most important thing and person in the world to me, too. You and the baby. The Sword thing...”

Magnus pressed a finger against his lips. “Didn’t I tell you at the beginning that I know you feel what I feel? I suppose my heart always knew how precious I am to you. But it took my head a while to be as sure.” The man’s eyes were intense but not in a negative way. “It seems to be another thing we have in common that we tend to devalue ourselves. Maybe we can work on that together, too.”

Alec nodded because he really liked that thought. He then pouted until Magnus removed the finger keeping him from speaking. “Are you going kiss me or are you going to make me beg for it?” If Magnus wouldn’t kiss him in the middle of such an intensely emotional moment Alec was going to pounce him. (And, well, he hadn’t been afraid of demanding kisses since his almost-wedding.)

Magnus chuckled. And revealed those beautiful cat eyes so very few had been allowed to see as a loud sign of how determinedly the man was working on his trust issues. Then leaned closer and caught his lips to a sweet, gentle kiss that tasted of a new beginning.

Alec didn’t even try to stop himself from purring. Oh, yes. He was home.

/

The following evening, before her shift, Catarina arrived to the loft to encounter something shockingly domestic. Immediately after opening the door Magnus placed a finger against his lips to shush her. “Alec just fell asleep and he really needs the rest”, her friend explained. “Seems evenings are the easiest time with the nausea.”

Catarina grimaced sympathetically. “In that case I’m glad I managed to put my special mixture together as quickly as I did.” She handed a small bag to Magnus. “Use it as if you were brewing very strong tea. Don’t be alarmed if it makes him a little drowsy at first, it’s quite strong, especially for Nephilim.”

Magnus’ eyes softened. “You know I wouldn’t trust anyone else with this.” He kissed her cheek. “Catarina, thank you. If there’s anything I can do to repay you, name it.”

“You can babysit Madzie a few times.” Catarina winked. “It’d be good practice.”

She’d always known that Magnus was a natural born parent. (She’d seen how he looked after their people, after all, along with a huge number of other Downworlders in need.) She was also sadly aware of how little the man himself believed in his own abilities. To see him nod with a smile at her suggestion instead of panicking or refusing outright... It was a massive step forward.

There was a small sound Catarina wouldn’t have even noticed if Magnus didn’t react to it. On one of the living room’s couches Alec emitted a tiny whimper and shifted, like someone having a nightmare or feeling cold. In a flash Magnus headed there and covered the omega better with a blanket so gently that it tugged at something inside her. Satisfied that the Shadowhunter was tucked in properly, her friend whispered something to Alec’s ear that made the younger man settle down properly without magic being needed. It was obvious that the omega was once again resting peacefully but Magnus kept watch for a few more moments. (Which felt so intimate that she had to look away, especially when her friend’s hand reached out towards the slumbering man.)

Eventually Magnus sighed and returned to her. “I tried to tell him that he’d rest better in bed but did he listen. No, he wanted to stay close and help while I did research despite being too tired to keep his eyes open.” Seeing the expression on her face he arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“He’s good for you.” Catarina remembered the person Magnus was before Alec, as well as the broken hearted, barely functioning version of himself he became during the breakup. “I’m so glad you managed to find each other again.” Especially considering the recent... unexpected news. (Later, when Magnus wouldn’t be so torn by his responsibilities and worry for Alec, she’d scold him for making her learn that he’d become a dad through a fire message.)

Magnus’ whole being shone. “So am I.” He then grimaced. “I’m not sure how many of our people will share the joy.” It was only a matter of the time before rumors of the rekindled relationship would spread among the warlock community. And unfortunately long lived lives meant deep-rooted grudges and a lot of bad memories connected to Shadowhunters.

“I’ve got your back”, Catarina swore. She looked to where Alec was sleeping. (Trusting Magnus and the protection of the man’s wards completely despite likely sensing that there was someone else present.) “It’s about time our boneheaded folk learns that we can only fight a threat like Valentine with love and unity, not with hate and prejudices.”

Magnus shook his head and stared at her in amazement. “My dearest Catarina... What have I done to deserve you?”

Catarina snorted. “What kind of a question is that? You’ve just been you.” How was it possible that he didn’t understand he deserved the world?

Magnus made a show of running a hand dramatically through his hair. “Well. I am quite fabulous.”

/

One thing Maryse and Alec had in common was they _needed_ to study and know everything imaginable about any situation. They craved for information and facts, which meant that they loved reading. She also knew that being sidelined from his professional duties made Alec feel useless and frustrated. He needed something to do. So, a week and a half into Alec’s stay at Magnus’ loft, Maryse gathered five pregnancy related books and headed to Brooklyn. Determined to prove that the embrace she gave the two men when she last saw them wasn’t just a temporary change of heart.

Apparently her efforts were appreciated. She was greeted by Magnus’ tired but smiling face. It seemed the man was just about to leave. “You have a wonderful timing”, he sighed. “I have a meeting I must attend to and... It hasn’t been the best of mornings.”

Maryse grimaced. “Is the morning sickness still that bad?”

Magnus nodded. “Something a friend of mine made helps immensely but sometimes there are bad mornings. And afternoons.”

Maryse winced again. She remembered her own pregnancies, especially the one with Alec, all too well. She still felt horrible about the bottle of wine she brought to Max’s rune party and how she presented it. Perhaps she could make amends. “Tangerines”, she hinted. “If this baby is anything like Alec, he’ll appreciate those.”

Magnus’ eyes lit up. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.”

Baffled by the genuine devotion radiating from him, such she never received from Robert, Maryse wished that she saw the warlock for who he was earlier. “Actually, Magnus... I think I’m the one who should be doing the thanking.”

Stopping by the bedroom’s doorway, Maryse found something that gave her a pause. Alec sat on the bed, nibbling crackers while reading a pregnancy related book intently with one hand pressed against his stomach. She could tell that he hadn’t felt well but there was nonetheless a glow to him. Something not caused solely by the pregnancy, but that of genuine happiness. The kind of happiness she nearly kept him from having.

His concentration broke when magic brought something to the bed beside him. A beautiful bouquet of flowers. Along with a massive basket full of tangerines. The smile that appeared to Alec’s formerly solemn face was breathtakingly beautiful.

Did she make a sound? Or did Alec just sense her there? He lifted his gaze and blinked once. “Mom? What’s wrong?”

Oh...! Maryse hadn’t realized that she shed a tear. “Trying to push you into marrying for duty and honor... It’s one of my greatest misjudgments.” And there were far too many of those to compare to. “Magnus... He’s good for you.”

Alec’s eyes softened. Was it possible that the glow radiating from him intensified? “I know.” He’d never sounded so certain of anything in his whole life.

/

A few more days later, with the help of having figured out the right foods and Catarina’s mixture, the worst of Alec’s nausea had subsided. His blood pressure was also at more acceptable numbers and he was no longer as badly anemic. Which led to a conversation he dreaded but couldn’t be avoided. He had to talk to Magnus about returning to some of his professional duties. It went as spectacularly as he’d anticipated.

“... already had one traitor!” Magnus paced around in a manner that might’ve been adorable under different circumstances. “You’re not safe there! What if Valentine finds out about the pregnancy?”

“I can’t be the Head of the Institute if I never actually go there! And I’ve already been away for two weeks.” Alec ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Magnus, I understand that you’re worried. And I’m not taking any of the risks involved lightly. But I want to stop Valentine as badly as you do. To make that happen and unite our people we have to work together. And I won’t be alone in there. Jace, Izzy and Clary are on my side, our side.”

“What about the baby?” Magnus’ mind was very clearly spiraling from animalistic terror. (Alec should’ve probably been more sympathetic and diplomatic but by the angel, he was sick of doing nothing but sleeping, puking and reading! Forced bedrest, cabin fever and raging hormones weren’t a good combination.) “Are you medically ready? What if...?”

“I’m not helpless and useless! I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself and our child!” That would be Alec’s insecurities and frustrations hissing. “I refuse to lay in bed until this baby is born, wondering if Valentine will succeed and wipe away every...” Even the thought made bile rise up his throat. _I REFUSE TO LAY DOWN WHILE VALENTINE IS OUT THERE, WORKING TO KILL YOU, OUR CHILD AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR KIND!_ the omega in him screamed.

Magnus’ mouth opened, to argue or to soothe he’d never find out. Because just then there was a frantic knock. With an irritated groan Magnus opened the apartment’s door. (But not before giving him a look that said ‘We’ll talk about this more later’.)

Behind the door stood a wide-eyed Dorothea Rollins with Clary and Jace. “I’m sorry, Jace came with Clary when I asked her to meet me here and said that I shouldn’t bother you two.” (Of course. These days those two were a package deal. And Alec suspected that Jace wanted to check up on him, too.) The female warlock appeared apologetic. “But I didn’t know who else to trust, or where else to go. It’s about the Mirror.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two are trying to stay out of the heat of the action but the heat of the action isn’t staying away from them. (groans) But aaaaaw, domestic moments! And AT LAST, a kiss! (BEAMS)
> 
> Sooo... Thoughts to share? How was that? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS mean the world to me.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	6. Of Mirrors and Shattered Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Magnus, Jace and Clary go after the Mirror. Will they manage to get it? If they do, is it too early to sigh in relief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, folks. I’m updating again. Yay? I hope I’m not overwhelming you with these fast updates. (chuckles nervously)
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for your comments, love and support! I’m so happy that you’ve decided to jump into this crazy train with me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Magnus’ facial features tightened as he studied the mark on Dot’s arm. “I’m afraid I have to agree with you. Valentine knows that this went to someone else. It’s only a matter of time before he comes after you and the Mirror. Which means that we’ll have to get to it first.” His magic glowed blue, working on her arm. “I’m glad you came to me.”

“What are you doing?” Clary inquired, sounding curious rather than mistrusting or accusative.

“This should keep Valentine from attempting to track Dorothea.” Magnus snapped his fingers purposefully theatrically and the glow faded away. “Which doesn’t erase our problem entirely. My wards reported that there was someone with malicious intent outside this building when you came. That person is gone now but I’d be shocked if he wasn’t keeping an eye on you.”

“Jonathan”, Jace growled and pulled Clary closer protectively. Alphas didn’t tend to get that protective over betas. Alec mused, now with no resentment, that those two were a special case.

“Likely”, Alec agreed. He folded his arms in a subconscious effort to shield his unborn child from even the thought of Jonathan. “How did he find his way here? Is he following Clary?”

“I... think so. When we visited the... crime scene...” Clary gave Magnus an apologetic look, knowing that losing Elliot stung. “For a moment I felt like someone was watching me.” She clenched her jaw and ran a hand through her hair. “So when we go after the Mirror he’s going to follow us.” Beyond familiar determination lit up in her eyes. “First we have to worry about finding out where it is, though.”

“See if you can figure out something.” Magnus gave Alec a pointed look. “We’ll be back soon.”

Alec was barely able to keep his internal grimace from showing. Oh, yeah. Their... unpleasant little talk was interrupted. Feeling like a little boy expecting a lecture from a disappointed parent, he followed Magnus to the bedroom. “Look... I get that you’re worried...”

Magnus raised a hand. “Alexander, I’m not worried. I’m absolutely terrified. For you and for our child. For my people.” The open, brutally honest admission was so shocking that Alec’s mouth was left hanging open. The alpha went on quickly. “I also know that I can’t keep you from participating when I can sense how firmly you’ve made up your mind. What I can do is ask for a compromise.”

Alec nodded eagerly. Compromising, finding a middle ground instead of just assuming that they knew what the right thing to do was... That sounded so damned good after the Sword fiasco.

Magnus waved a hand and soon a bracelet Alec knew well appeared. It was black with some red to provide color. The warlock borrowed it to him on their trip to Tokyo and Alec never remembered to give it back, nor was it ever asked back. The omega watched with confusion and curiosity as magic worked on the jewelry. He could’ve sworn that a hint of a blue glow remained even after Magnus was done but was likely only imagining things.

“For luck and protection”, Magnus explained tenderly. “With the spell I just cast I’ll always sense if you’re in any kind of distress, as long as you wear this. I’ll also be able to track you from just about anywhere.”

Alec was baffled. And touched beyond words. (Was this how Magnus felt upon being given the omamori charm?) Deciding to speak through actions, he outstretched his hand, palm up, and let the alpha slide the bracelet to its rightful place. His skin tingled pleasantly from both the touch of Magnus’ fingertips and the familiar magic. When the deed was done he grabbed the other’s hand and squeezed gently. “Thank you.”

Magnus huffed and caressed his face with his free hand. (Alec leaned happily to the touch.) “How many times do I have to tell you to stop thanking me for looking after you?” The man shrugged, unable to appear nonchalant. “Keeping you and our baby safe is the most important thing I’ve ever done in my long life.”

“Same”, Alec shared the sentiment quietly but wholeheartedly. He once spent hours running through the Institute, terrified that he’d find Magnus’ body among far too many others. And vowed to never let something like that happen again.

They leaned closer to each other. Until Clary’s voice broke the spell. “ _I... I think I figured it out! I know where mom hid the Mirror!_ ”

Both men groaned, bracing themselves for a battle. Alec tightened his hold on Magnus when the man shuddered. “Five minutes!”

There was always at least a hint of thrill to gearing up for a mission. The rising adrenaline level and the buzz it brought along could be quite addictive. But for Alec there was also always more than a little dread. Because he couldn’t stop worrying about his teammates, whether they were Jace and Izzy or other Shadowhunters. He felt responsible for them and the flood of worst-case scenarios in his head was awful. Now he was taking something more precious to the field than ever before and just the thought made his blood pressure rise.

Perhaps Magnus received echoes of his anxiety through their new bond. Or then the man was just feeling as protective as he was. Alec didn’t resist when Magnus helped him get dressed to his mission gear, weapons and all included. (Even the petulant part of him wanting to snap that he’d been able to dress himself since he was a child recognized that this was an intimate moment of comfort they both needed.) Once everything else was in place Magnus assisted as he positioned the bow and arrows the warlock technically still owned. Alec’s principle had always been that he didn’t let anyone touch his favorite weapon unless he was too injured to carry it home. It was only common sense when the bow was something he used to defend his life and those of others. But watching Magnus’ elegant, gentle fingers fiddling with the arrows Alec was perfectly at ease. The older man’s hand then fell to rest on the younger’s stomach. Alec placed his own on top of it.

They’d fight together to keep their child safe, today and always.

Not needing words to agree on what’d come next, Alec began to work on the buttons of Magnus’ burgundy shirt. He spent a couple of seconds smoothening a long, black coat that didn’t actually have any wrinkles on it. Then, with intense concentration on his face, he took the two necklaces that’d been dangling from the other’s fingers and slid them around the warlock’s neck. Finishing up Magnus’ own battle gear.

Lastly, finally, they got the chance to exchange the kiss they craved for. It was tender and fierce simultaneously, spoke the things they didn’t have enough words for. They held each other’s hands upon leaving the room and Alec sought reassurance from the bracelet’s hum-like tingle against his skin.

/

It was agreed that Dot wouldn’t join them for the retrieval. She was only just Valentine’s captive, subjected to his injections. Magnus refused to risk her being taken again, or worse.

As very often before Alec took his vantage point further from the others, in the shadows of a rooftop. There was no actual threat visible but he readied a bow, anyway. Knowing that should something happen he’d have mere seconds to react. In the end when something did happen, he had even less time than that.

A sudden attack threw Jace to the ground, then a blade shone in the moonlight. And a scorched creature, like a true demon, was there threatening his parabatai’s life. Alec was about to fire his arrow when Clary’s desperate scream carried to his ears. “Jonathan, don’t!”

Alec would’ve been too far away to hear what Clary said next if the wind didn’t happen to blow from just the right direction. Unshed tears shone in her eyes and her pain was the only thing keeping him from landing a deadly shot. “... hurt Jace, it would hurt me. Deeply. So please, Jonathan. Don’t do it to me.” She took a step closer to the creature who was apparently one of the men they’d been seeking. “... my brother. Let me help you, please.”

The word ‘brother’ made Jonathan freeze. The blade that’d been on Jace’s throat slid away. There was no telling what someone so mentally unstable might do, though. A loaded second ticked by, then another.

In the end Magnus made the decision for Jonathan. Magic tossed the man further from Jace before rendering him unconscious and harmless. While Jace hurried to restrain Jonathan Clary showed Magnus the Mirror she’d managed to find.

In one night’s work they’d managed to obtain both the Mirror and Jonathan. Alec should’ve been overjoyed and he did allow himself a small sigh of relief. But his instincts buzzed loudly as a warning.

When something seemed too easy and convenient to be real it usually was.

Still on high alert, Alec felt someone’s presence, someone watching him. He turned his head swiftly and almost raised the bow he just lowered. His gaze couldn’t find anything but shadows.

/

In the meantime a Circle member led Valentine to a small, bunker like, windowless house that consisted of two rooms and a toilet. On the outside its walls were made of steel. On the inside the surface looked like wood.

“Built just like you ordered. These walls have a thick layer of adamas inside them. There’s no way the Sword’s impact would make it through.” The younger man was visibly proud of himself. “What do you think?”

Valentine looked around the bleak space. And nodded. “Yes, this is perfect”, he acknowledged.

“Just out of curiosity... What do you need this for?” The other man shivered visibly. “No offense, but... This is kind of creepy.”

Valentine had absolutely no intention to answer. In fact, his nosy companion was getting so annoying that was it was hazardous to the man’s health. He never took the time to hiss out as much because just then a fire message from another Circle member floated to his swiftly outstretched hand. The words he found made his blood boil from irritation.

‘ _Jonathan was apprehended, he and the Mirror are both at the Institute._ ’

/

While Alec, Jace and Clary handled the chaos following Jonathan’s capture Magnus decided to make his way home the mundane way. Things had been... both unfortunately and amazingly hectic lately. There was still overwhelmingly lot going on. In the middle of it all he’d had barely any time to actually process and deal with his feelings. He needed a breather and some fresh air.

Unfortunately fate wasn’t in the mood for giving him breathers.

Magnus was two blocks away from home when steps approached him from a dark alley. “Where did you leave your pet Shadowhunter?” a far too familiar mocking voice inquired. Rufus revealed himself with the kind of confidence the man typically never displayed. (The attitude would’ve told Magnus that there were other warlocks nearby even if he didn’t sense them.) “Or wait, it’s the other way around. You’re Lightwood’s pet now. Some alpha and High Warlock that makes of you.”

Magnus’ jaw clenched as his magic itched to attack. He didn’t want to use his powers against his own but... “I’m working with the Head of the Institute to make sure that Valentine will be stopped.” He wasn’t a patient man and didn’t sound like one.

Rufus laughed bitterly. “You think you’re working with him? He’s using you, Bane! How can you be stupid enough to imagine that you can trust him after the truth about the Sword came out?”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed. “I don’t know what the hell you’re still doing here because you’ve been banned from North America for a while now. But if you’re actually stupid enough to question the judgement of...”

“Yeah, I question your judgement!” Rufus growled back. “Valentine captured me and tortured me for two days. Tried to get me to open a portal to Idris but of course I couldn’t. Did you know that? No, you’re so busy running errands for Shadowhunters that you have no idea what your own people are going through.”

The accusation dug right through Magnus’ heart like a blade. He walked away from the love of his life, from his omega, and without knowing it at the time from their child. It was the most painful thing he’d ever done and that was saying a lot. And Rufus had the nerve to...! “You have no idea what I’m willing to sacrifice to ensure the survival of our people”, he snarled.

“Why can’t you just admit the truth? You chose Lightwood over us.” Three more people were closing in on Magnus. One from his right, one from behind, one from up front. It was the one behind him who spoke next. “Valentine is planning on destroying every single one of us. At a time like this we need a leader who puts us first. So, Bane... Consider this our no-confidence motion.”

Magnus’ magic activated simultaneously with the attackers’. The ensuing blast shattered many windows and triggered car alarms. Magnus and his powers were so preoccupied that he had no hope of noticing the threat coming from directly above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that ending. (winces) But the sad truth is that that’s how some of Magnus’ warlocks would’ve realistically reacted to him getting back together with Alec. Let’s hope that Magnus will be okay! And that Cat, Dot and other more progressive warlocks will back him up. Also, what the hell is Valentine planning? (shudders)
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughts to share? Rants? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! You have no idea what comments do to my inspiration.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.


	7. Blood and Lights in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec senses that something is wrong with Magnus. What happened to the warlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another update. Hooray?
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for you comments and support! (HUGS) You have NO IDEA how much your comments mean to me! I hope that you’ll remain captivated by this story. Are you aboard for reading more about our boys?
> 
> Are you ready? Because here we go. I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride!

Having Jonathan locked up wasn’t as satisfying as arresting Valentine would’ve been but Alec was more than happy to accept even a partial victory. Watching their prisoner transform into Sebastian was a shock despite them having known that there was a traitor. (Their own inability to identify the culprit was the biggest shock. Surely someone appearing from London just as Jonathan’s crimes began was too convenient to be a coincidence.) As the Head of the Institute Alec took it upon himself to interrogate the man at first but he didn’t manage to get anything out of the clearly deranged man. Jonathan wasn’t going to lead them to Valentine, it was doubtful that he even knew his father’s real current location.

Such an important prisoner couldn’t be trusted with just anyone. Alec gave Jonathan into the not exactly tender hands of Izzy and the team she personally put together. (She was eager and determined to ensure that this time wouldn’t go like Valentine’s unfortunate transfer.)

And then there was a mountain of paperwork to fill. Immediately, as Clave demanded in no uncertain terms. Alec foolishly promised Magnus that it’d only take him a couple of hours to wrap things up but when he eventually checked the time after signing the last document four hours had passed. He grimaced. Magnus wasn’t going to be happy.

Thinking about the alpha sent a flash of worry through him. It was... surprising that Magnus hadn’t even called to check up on him. When they parted ways the warlock was worried about him enough to inspect him for injuries five times before letting him out of his sight. Alec highly doubted that Magnus would’ve resorted to silent treatment.

Deciding to be the worrywart of them this time, Alec called Magnus. Only to reach voicemail. His brows furrowed and apparently the baby shared his restlessness because his stomach tightened. “I just thought I should let you know that I’m alright and Jonathan’s safely under arrest. I’ll be h...” Catching his tongue before uttering a premature ‘home’, he swallowed hard. “... back soon. Maybe we can have dinner together.” With how little he managed to eat before their mission, again, he suspected that the alpha would be pleased to see him consume and hold down something.

Something was _wrong_. Alec couldn’t quite explain how he knew it but he did. The omega inside him whined in distress and he scowled when a sharp twinge assaulted his abdomen.

Alec was brought back from deep, dark thoughts by Jace barging into the room. Without knocking, as was his brother’s custom. “Clary wanted to talk to Jonathan, Izzy’s monitoring the situation.” His parabatai frowned. “Are you okay?”

Alec imagined that something was simply seeping through their bond until he noticed that he’d pressed one hand protectively against his stomach. “I’m fine. I just...” He clenched his jaw. “Magnus isn’t answering his phone.”

Jace’s eyes flashed from shared concern. “You do realize that’s he’s a centuries old, powerful warlock who’ll probably roll his eyes at our overreacting, right? Not that he could judge anyone else for being dramatic.” That was all true, of course. But they also knew that for as long as Valentine was around no Downworlder in New York was quite safe. Jace went on at his curt, impatient nod. “Good. Then let’s get going.” The blond had never been against impulsive, brash little missions.

Partners in crime, they left side by side.

On a typical day Magnus would’ve used a portal to get home but instincts told Alec that after their recent mission the man would’ve wanted fresh air. Tense, on high alert and moving as one, he and Jace followed the warlock’s most likely route. It wasn’t exactly a challenge to notice when they’d reached the correct spot. There was glass everywhere from shattered windows and the smell of something having burned was thick in the air. Scorch marks marred the pavement and walls. A mundane police officer made notes while talking to a woman who appeared deeply annoyed but neither of them saw through the Shadowhunters’ glamour. Apparently they were just about finished, anyway, because less than two minutes later the mundanes went their separate ways and disappeared from sight. In the ensuing silence the Nephilim caught a sound no average human would’ve been able to.

A tiny whimper from a dumpster.

“What the...?” Jace muttered as they sped to motion.

Alec’s head spun and his stomach knotted uncomfortably. Because his instincts knew, long before they threw the dumpster’s lid open. Despite how dark it was they saw the bloodied, burned body tossed inside. A wounded cry left Alec.

Magnus looked like he was barely alive.

Alec moved to jump right in but Jace was faster and stopped him. “You’re pregnant, remember?” The blond gave his shoulder a grounding, supportive squeeze. “We’ll do this together.”

His parabatai’s support was enough to keep Alec’s mind from spiraling. At least for a moment. After Jace took the unceremonious dumpster dive they worked together to get Magnus out. They did their best to be as careful as possible but the alpha wasn’t a small man and some jostling couldn’t be avoided. Alec’s worry grew exponentially when none of the movement managed to entice a reaction from Magnus.

Finally they had Magnus lay on the street, under slightly more light. There were a few burns on him and a gash on the side of his head showed that he’d been struck. The most worrying and sickening injury, however, was the heavily bleeding stab wound on Magnus’ back. The man’s breathing was labored and judging by the gruesome sight in the dumpster he’d lost a lot of blood, even for a warlock. But he was alive, Alec chose to hang on that.

“What...? Who did this?” Alec barely recognized his own voice. His unsteady hands caressed Magnus’ pale face. “Valentine?” This did look like Circle’s work.

“Alec...” Jace sounded about as pained and disgusted as he felt. He sensed how reluctant his parabatai was to continue. “Look around you. I think other warlocks attacked him.”

Alec had already been nauseous. Those words... They nearly sent him over the edge. “Why...?” The answer hit him like a knife. This time he didn’t blame the tear that rolled down his cheek on hormones. “No...” Because they were together... Because of what he was... Because of what his kind had done...

“Don’t let your head go there. This is on those warlocks, not you.” Jace went on before he could object or comment, clearly deciding that the blame game could wait until later. “Do you have Catarina’s number? We need to get her here.”

By some miracle Alec actually managed to find his phone and handed it to Jace. He could barely contain a cry of relief when Catarina picked up almost immediately. While his brother told her what happened Alec’s ears sharpened to catch another whimper, identical to the one that led them to Magnus in the first place. He imagined the it was caused by the alpha’s own physical discomfort until he noticed that his charmed bracelet was glowing faintly, reacting to his distress. Alec’s heart ached as he pushed a strand of hair from the other’s cold and clammy, frowning forehead. “Hey, shh, I’m okay. So is our baby. Right now we’re just worried about you but you’ll be alright, too.” A sob broke out before the omega could even try to stop it. “Magnus, I’m so sorry...!”

“What did I tell you?” Jace’s tone was as admonishing as it was tender. (Definitely learned from him.) “Not your fault.”

Alec wished he could’ve agreed. He was about to voice as much until something startled his thoughts elsewhere. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d instinctively taken Magnus’ hand until it twitched in his own. Barely decipherably but still. Alec squeezed back, hoping dearly that he managed to transfer love and support.

At least they wouldn’t have to wait outside in the dark and cold for much longer. The sound of a portal opening was like music to Alec’s ears. Catarina and Dot jumped through and the women’s eyes widened at the sight awaiting them. “By the angel...!”

/

Elsewhere Rufus, who could barely walk from the nasty injuries Bane gave him, looked around nervously. No matter how many times he’d seen the man he shuddered when Valentine appeared from the shadows, to stand right in front of him. It didn’t help that he was very vulnerable and almost out of magic. “I... I did as I promised. Got four others to join me”, he reported hurriedly. (This wasn’t a patient man he was dealing with.) “Bane shouldn’t be a problem anymore. And if you need a DNA sample or... something... There’s a lot of his blood...”

“I know exactly where.” Valentine rolled his eyes at his surprise. “Did you really imagine that I’d release you to handle such a big task without a tracker?”

Rufus was quite sure that his intelligence was just insulted but was too terrified to be offended. “So... You’ll keep your word, right? You’ll let me go now.”

“Go”, Valentine hissed, eyes darkening.

Rufus needed no further encouragement. He whirled around and sprinted to motion. Never seeing the sword Valentine raised, even as it cut his head.

Moments later Valentine used some self-restraint to not spit at the warlock’s corpse and the head that’d landed near it. “Make sure that these idiots actually got the job done”, he commanded the Circle member appearing to stand beside him. That infuriating Downworlder scum alpha needed to _go_ , for several reasons.

“Of course.” His companion hesitated. “What about Jonathan and the Mirror?”

Valentine huffed. “Let Clave imagine that they have control over things for a while. I have more than enough resources to ensure that I’ll get the Mirror when the time is right.” There was no point in going after it now, when it was just retrieved and the Institute was on high alert. To succeed he’d need to lull them into a false sense of security and unlike most people imagined he was good at the waiting game. “As for Jonathan... Let him rot, for all I care. He can’t reveal anything of any actual value and I have no further use for him.” He wasn’t going to waste an ounce of effort on a worthless, revolting demon blooded son who was fully ready to kill him.

He had far more important things to take care of, a little house to prepare.

/

Magnus’ injuries were severe but no untreatable, especially when there were two warlocks helping. It’d take time and rest, and they’d have to keep an eye on possible complications. But all signs suggested that the man would be alright.

Which didn’t do much to soothe Alec. He sat on the bed and held Magnus’ hand, determined to remain on guard until he could be absolutely certain that all danger had passed. Every now and then the other’s fingers twitched but mostly his beloved rested peacefully. Alec refused to try doing the same despite being exhausted to his bones.

He was startled when a glass of water was offered to him. Dot smiled sympathetically. “I know that you don’t want to eat. But you have to at least try to drink, especially with how you just threw up.”

Alec accepted the offering with a grateful nod. Being around someone he could sense still had feelings for Magnus was... uncomfortable. But for the time being they had a silent agreement that such things didn’t matter.

Or so he imagined. “When I last talked to Magnus privately he told me that he’s in love with you.” There was more than a little melancholy to Dot’s small smile. “I’ve never seen him in love before.”

Alec wasn’t sure how to respond. Eventually he settled for honesty. “I love him, too.” He didn’t quite have the words to describe how much. He didn’t want to even try on such a night, when he was barely keeping it together with all the stress, guilt and worry eating at him. What he would’ve given to see Magnus’ eyes open... He watched the alpha’s face longingly. “I’m lucky to have him.”

A tiny sound, a mixture of pained and amused, left Dot. She hurried to explain after seeing his frown. “It’s just... I told him the same thing.” Her eyes softened. “The luck goes both ways. I know that guilt in your eyes. What happened tonight... It wasn’t your fault. I’ve seen the best and worst of both Shadowhunters and warlocks. I’m so glad that there’s someone like you defending us.”

Alec opened his mouth. Then closed it and nodded instead. Sometimes it wasn’t necessary to say a thing.

They both looked towards the room’s doorway when there was a knock on its frame. A visibly drained Catarina peered in. She inspected Magnus with her gaze before focusing on him. “There’s something I want you to see.”

Dot cut him short before he could object. “Go. I’ll keep an eye on Magnus.”

Alec didn’t want to leave the most important post he’d ever had but he also didn’t want to be rude at the woman who’d helped so much. He pressed a tender kiss on Magnus’ cheek before whispering in the man’s ear. “I’ll be back soon”, he promised. He couldn’t bear looking over his shoulder upon following Catarina. Letting go of Magnus’ hand was difficult enough.

To Alec’s confusion Catarina led him to the loft’s balcony. Curious, he followed her and peered down. His eyes widened.

Down below, in the dark, at least thirty magical lights in a rainbow of colors shone.

“News travel fast in our community, especially when it’s about Magnus. He’s deeply beloved and tonight’s attack... It won’t go unpunished.” Catarina took a step closer to him but didn’t touch, knowing that it would’ve been too much on his fried nerves. “For now, though, they wanted to come and express their support. Not just to Magnus but you as well. What you two are trying to accomplish, a united front, a world of peace... Some of us have been dreaming of it for hundreds of years.”

Alec was so touched that he had no words – and soon he wouldn’t have been physically able to speak much, anyway.

In the bedroom Dot tensed up as Magnus whimpered. “It’s alright, it’s just me”, she soothed. What was going on? Was he in pain?

At the balcony Alec gasped and clutched at his stomach when razor sharp ache pierced it multiple times. It hurt so badly that he was barely able to stand even after seeking support from a wall. His pants... They felt wet. “Something’s wrong”, was all he managed to utter. “Something’s wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...! All the day’s stress was clearly too much on Alec. Or is it something more sinister? (whimpers) Poor babies! But at least they have good people on both sides standing by them.
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Rants? PLEASE, DO LET ME HEAR FROM YOU. Comments mean more than you know to me.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	8. ‘Please’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus face one of the longest nights of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m updating earlier than I planned to. Because I left you on a HORRIBLE cliffhanger and I didn’t have the heart to make you wait any longer. Yay?
> 
> THANK YOU, a thousand times, for your comments, love and support! They SERIOUSLY brighten my days. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Fingers crossed. Because here we go...!

Jace was there when Clary stepped out of the interrogation room and was beyond glad he waited. As soon as she saw him, she burst into tears and stepped willingly to his arms. “He’s... He’s so lost and scared. Jace, what Valentine did to him...!”

Jace pulled her closer and sighed. “He’s not with that psychopath anymore. If he has any hope left, at all... It’s here.” Honestly, he wasn’t certain he believed Jonathan had any humanity left after everything the man had been put through. But he didn’t want to make Clary feel even worse than she did by stating as much out loud.

Clary sniffled and clutched at his shirt. “Jace... Thank you, for being here for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Before Jace could decide how to respond something unpleasant caught him by surprise. Pain and sheer terror, such that weren’t his own. He felt color drain from his face. _Alec...!_

Later he had no idea what he said to Clary when she asked questions while he took his phone. He didn’t manage to reach his parabatai. Growing even more frantic, he tried to decide what to do. On his way towards the building’s exit, with Clary right there by his side, he saw Katja who was running towards the infirmary. “Something’s wrong with Alec and the baby”, he announced, never one to dance around topics.

Katja hesitated for a second before nodding, seeming to decide that Alec’s brother and parabatai had the right to know. “I just received a call. He’s bleeding. I’ll gather some equipment before heading to the loft.”

“I’m coming with you”, Jace announced firmly. “I’m... not going to go too close to them, or anything.” (Crowding Alec and Magnus at the moment wouldn’t lead to anything good.) “I just... I need him to know that I’m there.” If this would become one of the worst days of Alec’s life, he needed his brother to sense that he was with him.

Katja clearly realized that he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. “Fine. He may need you today.”

/

Magnus felt it with an overwhelming amount of clarity, even if he drifted in a far from awake state. Alec... Something was wrong with Alec. He needed to go back to Alec.

It was just so hard to find his way through the dark.

Magnus threw all his willpower into the fight. Until finally, after an eternity, his eyes opened a crack. Everything was frustratingly blurry and everything he heard was static. Someone was speaking in a rushed, anxious tone. The face that eventually came to focus didn’t belong to his omega but to Dot.

Magnus didn’t know what kind of a sound he produced. Didn’t even care when other things were so clearly more important. “... ‘lec ...”, he squeezed out, struggling to sit up.

Dot used a gentle hand to push him back down. She smiled but he’d known her long enough to be able to tell that something was wrong. “You were injured, remember? Catarina and I did our best but your body still has a lot of healing to do. Hold still, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Magnus didn’t care about what was going on with his body when he sensed Alec’s distress like it was his own. The omega carrying his child needed him. He refused to... hold still.

Unfortunately for his roaring alpha instincts Dot wasn’t planning on leaving him with much of a choice. “I’m sorry, you’ll be mad at me when you wake up. But this is for your own good, I promise. Catarina and I will look after Alec.”

Those words were left echoing in Magnus’ head when Dot’s magic forced him to restless slumber.

/

The first thing Catarina heard upon emerging from the toilet connected to the room was Dot’s heavy sigh. The younger warlock greeted her with a sad look. “He woke up and tried to get up. I had to sedate him when he tore open the stab wound.” Dot was quick to magic away the large stain of blood on the bedsheet before Alec would have to see it. She then nodded towards the toilet’s door. “How is he?”

Catarina rubbed her face with a rough hand. It’d been such a long day...! “Shaken.” That was putting it mildly. She had to talk Alec through a mild panic attack before daring to leave him alone for a moment, as he begged her to. “I managed to reach Katja. She’ll be here as soon as she can.”

Dot nodded slowly. “Does she think she’s able to stop the...?” The rest didn’t need to be voiced.

Catarina looked at Magnus, wanting to be sure that her friend was out cold and wouldn’t have to hear what she’d say. “She’ll take along some medication but... Being a half Shadowhunter, half warlock, this is a very special baby. There’s no telling if any medication would have any impact.” She didn’t want to repeat the rest of what Katja told her.

This early on in the pregnancy... Sometimes these things just happened. If the baby wasn’t strong enough to hold on there was very little they could do the stop the heartbreaking process.

/

Alec sat on the bathroom’s floor, leaning heavily against the wall with his legs brought to his chest and focused very hard to just breathe. The painful twinges hadn’t really stopped since they started and it felt like his stomach had been twisted to knots.

By then he’d changed to a fresh pair of pants with Catarina’s help, with his balance being so poor that he couldn’t manage the task alone. The experience should’ve been mortifying but he barely even registered the motions. He didn’t think he’d ever forget the sight of the wet spot on his former pants, the reek of blood or seeing red in the toilet water when nature forced him to sit down.

Alec had lost his fair share of blood over the course of his long life. Such was the life of a Shadowhunter and usually it didn’t have much impact on him. But this... If he was bleeding out his child, his and Magnus’ child...

Alec expelled a shuddering breath and fixed his gaze on his stomach. He wanted to touch it, so badly, but didn’t dare to with how horribly fragile things were. “I know that today was too exciting and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He couldn’t believe that he was failing as a parent already. Inside him was the safest place his child was supposed to have and... A wounded sound left him and he buried his face to both hands. “But please, hang in there. I...” All words failed him before he could finish and he shrunk further physically. Appeared shockingly small for someone so tall and muscular.

From early age Alec had been taught that a proper Shadowhunter could handle absolutely anything alone. But at that moment... He needed his alpha. He needed Magnus. Even if he couldn’t understand why the warlock would want anything to do with a failure of an omega like him. He could tell that Jace was also at the loft and it was some soothing balm.

Using the last remnants of his strength, Alec pushed himself up. The world swayed and tilted uncomfortably but the dizziness was bearable. One stubborn step at a time, one foot in front of the other, he dragged himself forward. Catarina was beside him the second he emerged from the toilet, hovered close but knew better than to touch. She ensured that he made it safely to the bed before speaking. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Alec shook his head while curling up the best as he could. He bit back a grimace as cramps continued to assault him. What he needed, desperately, wasn’t something Catarina could give him.

After expressing their support the women left the room to give them some privacy. Alec snuggled close to Magnus so he could lean his forehead against the man and inhaled the familiar, comforting scent. He didn’t realize that the pathetic, pained moans came from him until Magnus reacted to them. Slowly and visibly with great effort a pair of bleary eyes opened halfway.

Alec worked his hardest to stop the tears but it was useless. He attempted to smile soothingly but it came out as a grimace. His magical bracelet shone so brightly from the force of his anguish that it lit up the otherwise almost completely dark room. “Go back to sleep”, he begged in a whisper because anything louder would’ve revealed how his voice broke. “You need rest, just go back to sleep.”

Stubborn as always, Magnus fought to stay awake. It was easy to see the exact second the alpha’s instincts figured out what was going on. Agony filled the warlock’s golden eyes while a gentle, tentative hand was laid on Alec’s stomach. The sound that erupted from Magnus... It was the saddest, most heart wrenching thing the Shadowhunter had ever heard.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Alec whimpered. “I’m sorry.” This, possibly losing a child, was any omega’s worst nightmare. His whole soul howled from agony. “I... You were attacked because of me.” He came so very close to losing Magnus, he could tell although Catarina kept huge chunks of information from him. “And our baby... I couldn’t protect our baby.” It was a failure he couldn’t imagine forgiving himself.

Magnus didn’t have enough energy for many words. “... not your fault, any of it.” The tender, protective arm pulling Alec close spoke clearly enough. At that moment Alec chose not to worry about whether he deserved the comfort or not. They clung to each other with all their might, both willing the frail spark of life inside the Shadowhunter to hold on.

/

Magnus was startled when without any warning Alec went limp in his arms. Clearly the combination of stress, exhaustion and blood loss got too much. He wanted to offer healing energy, desperately, but had none to spare. The warlock held his beloved close and bit his teeth together so hard that it hurt to not scream.

His own people attacked him, tried to kill him and almost succeeded. Because of who he fell in love with. (It wasn’t the first time he was attacked for such a reason but this hurt more because the culprits were his kind.) He chose to respect Alec, allowed the pregnant omega to join him on a highly stressful mission and added to that stress with his own... incident. And now he had no magic left to try making things right. He’d never felt so much like a failure in his whole life and that was saying a lot.

Magnus made sure that Alec was only asleep, nothing worse, then focused his whole attention on the man’s stomach. Immediately tears began to burn his eyes. “I’ve already told you that I’m not sure I’d be much of a father. But... I love you, anyway.” So much that he couldn’t describe it. “And your daddy... He loves you, too. Can you feel how ready he is for you? He’ll be such a good parent and he’s longed to be one, I can sense it. So please...” He swallowed thickly. “Don’t leave us yet, before we’ve even had the chance to meet you.”

No matter how badly Magnus would’ve wanted some kind of a sign, a promise, none came.

Despite being so drained that he was barely conscious and incredibly pained, Magnus sensed someone approaching the room. (Like any true alpha determined to protect his family.) He shifted so that his body was shielding Alec’s and growled viciously when the room’s door opened to reveal Katja.

Used to handling alphas and omegas, Katja showed her hands placatingly. “I’d like to examine Alec, if that’s alright with you. And I have some medication with me that may help.”

It wasn’t easy to let her anywhere near Alec but a reasonable part of Magnus’ brain reminded him that the younger man and their little one needed help. He nodded curtly and observed with sharp eyes as Katja got to work. Possibly sensing his emotions Alec stirred and also growled, far more quietly then he did, upon discovering that there was someone with them.

Katja showed Alec the syringe she was holding and a portable ultrasound machine. “I’m going to give you some medication that’ll hopefully stop the bleeding and cramping. Then I’d like to check up on the baby.” Oh, how all three of them hoped that there still was a baby...! “Is that alright with you?”

Alec nodded. Both men watched tensely as Katja administrated the medicine. Then, true to her word, she grabbed the machine. Reluctantly but knowing what needed to be done Alec shifted to lay on his back and revealed his abdominal area. None of them felt like talking while she got started.

Magnus’ mind tortured him with memories of the very first scan. All the nervous excitement from that day not long ago haunted him. If this would be the last scan...

It seemed to take a year before Katja found something. She breathed in deep. “There’s some movement. Not as much as I’d like but still. Do you want to hear...?” She grew silent, her mouth left hanging open.

Magnus tensed up. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so cold. “Katja?”

Alec’s hand tightened convulsively around his. The man’s bracelet shone brightly. Trust the Shadowhunter to be bold enough to ask a question despite not being sure whether he wanted or could handle the answer. “What’s wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeell... At least the baby is still moving. This poor family! (whimpers)
> 
> Who wants to send Malec, especially Alec, hugs?
> 
> Thoughts? Rants? PLEASE, do let me hear from you!
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care.


	9. Unexpected Turns of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus receive some unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ’faster than I expected’ update. (chuckles) I hope you don’t mind.
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for you comments, love and support! (HUGS) They mean THE WORLD to me.
> 
> Awkay, then. Ready? Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

However long or briefly Alec slept it was dreamless. He woke up to what seemed to be a nightmare. (Or well, another chapter of a nightmare, anyway.) Katja’s stunned silence... It was crushing in its weight.

Alec’s frantic mind couldn’t understand. Didn’t she just say that the baby was moving, alive? That there was still hope? What...?

Just before he would’ve spiraled completely Katja found her voice. “I should’ve known that you two would surprise me a few times.” She turned the screen towards them and pointed at it. “Do you see those two little beans? One of them was hiding behind the other during the first scan.”

“Are you saying...?” Magnus sounded and appeared as bewildered as he felt. “Twins?”

Two little miracles, growing right there inside him. An overwhelming surge of protectiveness went through Alec and he placed a hand on his stomach, not even noticing the gel staining his skin. The babies reacted to the contact almost immediately, both twitching noticeably to move closer to his touch. The sight filled Alec’s eyes with tears. He didn’t think his heart had ever been so full.

_That’s right, you two, I’m here, daddy is right here._

“Are they... Are they okay?” Alec barely recognized his own voice. “Are they healthy?”

“Things will be uncertain for a day or two. We need to keep a close eye on your cramps and the bleeding. I’d also like to see more mobility.” Katja seemed reluctant to admit as much. “But those two... They’re made of the tough stuff and their heartbeats are strong. Let’s just continue to fight with them.”

There was a small noise that didn’t sound human. It wasn’t until Magnus gasped in a failed attempt to keep it from repeating Alec realized where it came from. The warlock wasn’t crying but all the moisture in the man’s eyes revealed that such a point wasn’t far. Magnus was startlingly pale and Alec could feel him trembling.

Neither parent-to-be wanted the scan to be over but the whole situation was obviously too much to handle, especially for Magnus. Alec and Katja shared a look of mutual understanding before she switched off the device. (The decision pulled a tiny half-growl, half-whimper from Magnus.) She then left the room and closed the door to ensure that they had privacy.

Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead and caressed the man’s hair. Which made the other’s trembling and those heartbreaking noises intensify. “Hey...”

That one word was enough to break Magnus’ resolve. Sobs rocked the alpha’s whole body as he clung to Alec with all his might. Suddenly the intensity of his own emotions clearly caught up with Magnus and the man shifted, likely intending to leave the bed and hide until he’d pulled himself together. Alec understood, even if he hated it. (When one has spent centuries looking after himself and who knows how many others it was hard to be seen vulnerable.) Alec also wasn’t going to let his beloved carry his burdens alone anymore. Especially when a subtle little shudder gave away that an injury or several protested the alpha’s movements. Alec had been taught to ‘deal with’ his troubles alone. He’d been educated that omegas were overlooked enough without them showing weakness. He was done with those lessons now that he’d had a taste of how good support felt.

Just like Magnus did with him earlier, Alec pulled the man close and held on as tightly as he dared to. He closed his eyes to keep himself together when the other protested feebly before settling down in his arms. The sounds coming from the older man tore at his heart. “Stay with me, okay? Stay with us. You’ve had such a rough day.” He could barely begin to imagine how much Magnus was wrestling with. “We both have. Let’s try to breathe through it together.” They had to learn to face things together, now. For the sake of each other, their kids and their people.

Magnus tensed up, reluctance radiating from him. In the end, however, the man let go. Broke down in a way Alec suspected many people hadn’t witnessed. He held on, determined to keep the pieces together, and let go as well.

They cried themselves to sleep in each other’s arms, to wake up to a brighter morning.

/

Magnus woke up to a headache. It took some time before he remembered what was going on and when he did... it didn’t fill him with embarrassment. He still had far too much on his mind but Alec’s warm body pressed against his own like a security blanket... It made all the difference in the world.

He didn’t mean to disturb the Shadowhunter’s desperately needed rest but apparently the younger man was in tune with him enough to wake up simultaneously. A pair of bleary, half open eyes searched through his. “... you okay?”

Magnus nodded. While his stab wound and the nastiest of his burns throbbed a bit, he was much closer to alright than the night before. He kissed Alec’s lips and how brief it was didn’t make it any less intimate. “You’re always the best medicine.” He then frowned and brushed a strand of wild hair from the other’s forehead, worry pressing against his chest. “What about you?”

Alec took a moment to assess himself. “The cramps have stopped. And... I don’t think I’m bleeding anymore.”

Magnus moved the blanket aside to inspect. There were some sickening stains on the sheet but they’d all dried. His focus was drawn elsewhere in a quite pleasant manner when his nose caught something barely noticeable. A new scent, faint but promising enough to make the alpha in him start purring.

“Magnus?” Considering everything that’d happened recently it was understandable that Alec sounded alarmed. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong. On the contrary.” It took a few moments for him to find words. “Your scent... Alexander, it’s changed. I can smell that you’re pregnant.”

Alec’s eyes lit up. “You can? So, that means...” The omega didn’t dare to say it, didn’t dare to get his own hopes up.

Magnus contemplated for almost a full minute. “Can I try something?” As if he hadn’t already seen how completely Alec trusted him. “Our babies... They have my magic in them. I may be able to feel it, feel them. They’re so small that it’s probably too soon but I could try.”

Alec was nodding eagerly long before he was finished. “Do it. Try.”

Magnus nodded. Then, one hand holding Alec’s and another landing on the young man’s stomach, he closed his eyes to concentrate. Much like he’d expected he didn’t sense anything for a long time. He was just about to give up when it happened.

A tap of magic, lighter than a feather, two tiny literal sparks fumbling for his own powerful one.

“Can you feel them?” Alec inquired, audibly barely daring to ask.

“I can do better than that.” Magnus could barely contain his excitement enough to not burst. “Close your eyes.”

As soon as Alec complied Magnus focused harder and let the younger man experience exactly what he did. This time the whimper that erupted from the other was that of joy. “Is that...?”

Magnus nodded, choked up in a manner he hadn’t been in all his hundreds of years of existence. “Yeah. That’s our children saying ‘hi’.”

They wanted to soak in the experience for ages. But Magnus was still far from well and regrettably soon he ran out of magic. Not much later Alec struggled out of the bed as swiftly as the man could manage and staggered to the bathroom. By the time Magnus had succeeded in hauling his stiff, achy body out of the bed the omega was spitting out what they hoped to be the last of a bout of nausea. “Definitely still pregnant”, Alec groaned but didn’t really sound upset about it.

Magnus rubbed soothing circles on the other’s back. (To which Alec responded by taking his hand and squeezing gently.) “Bacon sandwiches and tangerines?” he offered, knowing how passionately Alec still enjoyed those.

“And chili fries?” Alec then pursed his lips. “No magic, though. I don’t want you to exhaust yourself because of my breakfast.”

“I doubt I’d have enough energy for such a feat”, Magnus admitted, hating that he was so useless. “I’ll see if I can sweet-talk Catarina into conjuring up breakfast for all three of us. I can sense her magic here.”

“Make it four.” Alec smiled fondly despite still being clearly nauseous. “I can sense Jace here.”

“For once he had enough self-restraint to not just barge in. I suppose I should be impressed”, Magnus huffed. He didn’t manage to sound as irritated as he wanted to. He pressed a kiss on Alec’s cheek and was pleased to discover that at least he had enough energy to summon a bottle of water for the omega. “I’ll let you know when it’s time to eat.”

“Thank you.” Alec’s eyes were soft and adoring upon meeting his. “Magnus, I...” The tender confession was cut short by a fresh wave of nausea.

Magnus grimaced sympathetically and combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “I love you, too.” So what if the moment didn’t exactly scream romance? Alec deserved to hear it.

When Magnus shuffled to kitchen Catarina was already there. She smiled at him radiantly. “Good morning. In case you’re wondering, I sent Jace to your guest room to sleep when he was so drained from pacing and worrying that he almost passed out.” She handed him something. “This... is for you.”

Magnus sighed joyously when he identified a large, steaming mug of coffee. “Oh, how I needed this! You’re a lifesaver.”

“I know.” Catarina eyed him critically. “How are you feeling?”

Magnus waved a hand dismissively. While he broke down in front of Alec the night before he really didn’t want to talk about... _it_. “I’m perfectly fine. It takes more than one measly stab wound to kill me.” His traitorous voice cracked at the end, revealing his feelings. (So sue him for being affected by those he’d been willing to give his life for attempting to kill him.)

Catarina didn’t appear impressed. “Really? Nothing about the attack got to you?” He averted his gaze briefly but she caught it and pressed on. “Magnus... Those who attacked you aren’t the majority of our community. You’re the leader we chose and we still believe in you.” Noticing a hint of doubt she came to a decision. “You taught me how to summon memories and while I’m not even nearly as good at it as you, I’d like to show you something.” She got to work as soon as he’d nodded. Magnus gasped when he saw the street below his balcony, along with tens of beacons of light. “They all came as soon as they heard what happened”, Catarina explained. “To show their support to you. And to your family.”

Rendered speechless, Magnus pulled her to a fierce hug. She clung back eagerly and for a mighty while they just stood there, basking in the joy of holding one another. Catarina then smacked him upside the head. (Not hard enough for it to hurt but strongly enough to let it be known that she wasn’t happy.) “That was for scaring me half to death.”

True, they both knew that he didn’t choose to be attacked. But Magnus understood how irrational worry could be and his eyes softened. “I’m fine, honestly.”

“Continue hugging me until I believe you”, Catarina ordered. It took some time before she’d overcome a storm of emotions enough to go on. “Congratulations, by the way. Although I’m not pleased by how I had to find out that I’m going to be an aunt.”

/

After a long breakfast, consumed in a companionable silence, two Shadowhunters enjoyed the morning’s sunlight at the balcony. Alec was glad to sense Jace’s tension and fear lessen with each second they spent there, with his parabatai seeing that he was doing much better. Still tired, the archer had almost nodded off when something was placed on his lap. He blinked slowly at the sight of a teddy bear.

“I don’t want to jinx anything. I just...” Jace shrugged, appearing embarrassed. “I... passed by a toy store a couple of days ago and kind of got excited about the idea of becoming an uncle.” The man bumped his shoulder with his own. “This kid is lucky, you know? If you’ve handled me for all these years you can take on anything.”

Alec grinned. (He couldn’t exactly deny that.) Slowly and carefully he allowed his heart to start hoping and rejoicing. “Actually... You should’ve bought two teddy bears.”

Jace’s brows furrowed before the blond’s eyes widened. “What...? Are you serious?” His brother then snorted and shook his head. “Why am I even surprised? Of course you two overachievers would produce twins on your first attempt.”

Perhaps it was a little insensitive and a bad joke. But with his new hint of a peace of mind and raging hormones Alec burst into laughter. The sound bubbled from the bottom of his heart.

/

Dot’s head was hazy when she made it home. She decided that such was understandable. Only a blink of an eye ago she was Valentine’ captive, subjected to his injections. Before that there was all the chaos with helping Jocelyn and Clary. Now she was also sleep deprived and low on magic after fighting her hardest to make sure that Magnus would be alright.

Dot was just about to step into a shower when she passed by a mirror and noticed something that made her freeze. Two almost entirely faded scars, one on each temple, nearly hidden by hair. With how unnoticeable they were and how she’d been avoiding facing her own mirror image lately it was no wonder that she hadn’t noticed them before. She couldn’t remember most of the time she’d been captured by Valentine but that had to be when she obtained the injuries. She wondered with a great deal of nausea what he did to cause those marks.

Dot would’ve been even more sickened if the memories actually came back to her mind.

/ _There was a world of sheer terror and pain. Along with Valentine’s voice. “What do you reckon is the most efficient type of a killer? Someone the target trusts enough to let them close. Someone who doesn’t even realize what they’re doing or remember performing the deed afterwards.”_

_Dot shook her head. Desperate to stop the man. “Please, no...!”_

_Instead of obeying Valentine leaned closer to whisper certain words and Dot lost all control over her will and mind._ /

/ _It didn’t take long before those words were used again. While Alec, Magnus, Jace and Clary were apprehending Jonathan Dot received a phone call. And lost command over herself._

_Dot was the one who stabbed Magnus from behind. She floated down with the aid of magic and landed right behind him without making a sound, then plunged the blade before he could sense her powers. Operating like a zombie, she pulled out the weapon swiftly and watched how he sunk down, then walked away as the other warlocks present proceeded to toss him to a dumpster._

_When she turned a corner Valentine was there. Still disconnected, she handed the knife to him obediently and he smiled icily. “Thank you, Dorothea. Now go back to Bane’s apartment and forget that you ever left it. Forget everything about what you just did.”_

_Dot complied because she had no other choice. She came back to herself at Magnus’ loft, to frantic knocking. She found Catarina from behind the door. “Something’s wrong”, the other warlock announced. Almost instantly Jace called and they hurried to motion._

_Her deeds wiped from her mind, Dot was every bit as shocked as Catarina was when they found Magnus._ /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaam! Valenine got Dot good. And she honestly has no idea. (winces) But aaaaw, Malec twins! (BEAMS) Let’s hope that they’ll get some peace and quiet now.
> 
> Sooooo... How was that? Thoughts, requests? PLEASE, do let me heat from you! Comments always make my heart sing.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there. Take care!


	10. Of Family and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus make a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, I’m back again. I hope that you’re ready for a new chapter already. I’m updating pretty fast. (chuckles nervously)
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for your comments, love and support! They mean THE WORLD to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Are you ready? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

The bitter irony might’ve been amusing if Magnus was in the mood to appreciate it. He, one of the most powerful currently alive warlocks in the world, nearly met his end on some dark alley in New York. In a dumpster. Said item had been cleaned up by then with the aid of magic and his memories of the... incident were hazy at best. But as he glared at the metal box that night’s weight sat heavily on his shoulders. He loathed how it all got to him. Surely two weeks should’ve been enough time for him to shrug it off.

“This isn’t exactly the place I’d choose for getting some fresh air.” If his magic hadn’t alerted him of someone approaching, he might’ve been startled. The tone of Enrique, a young warlock of fifty years, was teasing but the worried dark eyes spoke the truth. “Why would you want to come back here?”

Magnus shrugged. “I suppose I was hoping to remember something new. I’m afraid I didn’t have such luck.” His jawline tightened. “Any word on the attackers? I can’t even sense their magic in the city anymore.”

Enrique shook his head. “If they have any sense left at all they’ve headed somewhere far away.” The younger man hesitated. “We... did find Caleb’s body, though. It looks like he took his own life. The other three are on the run.”

Caleb was one of Rufus’ closest friends and Magnus had suspected from the start that the man was involved. He felt a small pang of sorrow he probably shouldn’t have over his attacker’s fate. There were so few warlocks left. “May he rest in unease”, he stated coolly. Suddenly something he just heard made Magnus frown. “Did you say there were four of them?”

Enrique nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

Magnus’ brows furrowed deeper. The stab wound, which would leave an eternal scar due to the nature of the blade used, itched. “Just a strange feeling. Don’t worry about it, my boy.”

Enrique scowled. “When will you stop calling me that? After my hundredth birthday?” The man didn’t actually sound offended or irritated. “And of course I worry about you. We all do. Just like you worry about us.”

Uncharacteristically speechless, Magnus settled for a nod.

They were about to part ways until Enrique clearly needed to get something off his chest. “Hours before your attack Rufus and Caleb... They tried to talk others into ganging up against you. Excluding those other two everyone refused. Most of us didn’t even think they were serious.” Sorrow and guilt flooded to the other’s eyes. “I’m sorry we didn’t warn you before it was too late, we never imagined that they’d be stupid enough to...”

Magnus held up a hand. “The only ones who should apologize have fled.” He smiled. “I’m glad to hear that I still have the majority’s support.”

“Of course you do.” Enrique’s voice was achingly sincere. “Pretty much all of us have... reservations towards Shadowhunters. But we trust you and we haven’t forgotten the things you’ve done for us. Angel, you saved me from a ditch where my own mother left me to die! Of course we stand by you. And your child.”

That... caught Magnus off guard. How...? “Excuse me?”

Enrique grinned, genuine happiness shining in his eyes. “I looked for you from your loft but found Alec instead. His scent has changed.” The man went on before he could panic. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. As far as I’m concerned... A lot of Downworlders just died in Valentine’s Institute massacre. After something like that every new life is worth celebrating.”

As of that moment Magnus realized that there were more people than he’d dared to hope willing to defend and protect his family.

Magnus returned to the loft to encounter an adorable sight. While Alec was still quite strictly on bedrest keeping him completely off professional duties, something to do, would’ve done his blood pressure or stress level no favors. Thus, after a few loud... discussions, they compromised. For a few hours of each day their bed became a home office. At the moment Alec was surrounded by files and reports. Along with a mountain of tangerine slices, two water bottles and beef jerky wrappings. The Shadowhunter was literally purring from happiness while munching a mouthful of meat.

Magnus shook his head fondly. “I magic you a five-course breakfast. And that’s what you choose to feed our babies?”

Alec shrugged without a shred of guilt or remorse. “The babies want what they want.” They greeted each other with a kiss that wasn’t ruined even by the mixed flavors of beef and tangerines on the omega’s tongue. Alec then frowned, gaze studying his face. “You okay?” The man knew that he’d been... off balance, a little bit, since the attack.

Magnus nodded and meant it. “That change we’ve been talking about... This morning gave me hope that it’s happening, slowly but surely.”

Alec nodded with a smile. “I saw that in Enrique, too.” The younger man devoured a couple of fruit slices before voicing what was on his mind. “Speaking of changes... Are we going to talk about those three drawers I saw you emptying when you thought I was asleep?”

Magnus scratched the back of his head and wondered if he was blushing visibly. “Well, I mean... Isn’t it practical? You’re spending a considerable amount of time here and all things considered that won’t change. I want you to feel welcome.”

Alec seemed to click. The omega’s eyes lit up. “You want me and the babies to stay here. Is that what’s been keeping you up at night?”

Magnus shrugged. Why deny it? “Among other things.” He wondered how to set his words. “I know that we’re still new and we’ve already managed to break up once in that time. Things between us have been rocky and the world is a mess. But... I like the thought of you and the babies here. Safe.” He hurried on when Alec failed to say anything. “It’s too soon...”

“Magnus, I couldn’t imagine raising our kids at the Institute.” Even thinking about all the negative attention they’d be subjected to seemed to sicken them both. Alec took his hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. “Yes, it’s soon. But in case you haven’t noticed everything about our relationship seems to move fast. And... I know how I feel. I know that I’m more at home here, with you, than I ever have been in my life. If you’re sure... I’d love to stay.” Alec smiled in a way that would’ve charmed anyone. “I love you.”

What else was Magnus supposed to do but kiss Alec? How did he ever imagine that he could let this man go? “I’m sure”, he murmured softly. “I’ve already told you that I’ve gotten used to your adorable little snores. I’ve also gotten used to how you never remember to put down the toilet seat and always put the toilet paper roll the wrong way round.”

Alec snorted. “Oh, and you’re Mr. Perfect Roommate? Do you have any idea how many times my Shadowhunter reflexes have saved me from injuries caused by all the things you just leave laying around?”

They’d bickered for almost five minutes until something struck Alec. “Wait. Did we just agree to move in together?” The archer’s whole being shone from excitement.

Magnus grinned, his own heart fluttering happily. “I believe we did. How would you like to cele...?” He was cut short when Alec beelined to the bathroom. “I’ll hold that thought.”

Apparently their twins chose to honor the special occasion by making their daddy throw up.

/

A couple of days later it was time for Alec to go back to work officially. While he and Magnus were in an agreement that it wasn’t safe for him to live at the Institute he still had work to do. If they wanted to create a better world for their kids, they had to be the Head of an Institute and a High Warlock. They and their people had to fight for a better future together. Knowing that Alec going back was inevitable didn’t make facing it any easier. Mainly on Magnus.

Alec didn’t know what he’d been dreaming about but it must’ve been something pleasant because he woke up to his own purring. His good mood suffered a blow when he stirred with a cat-like yawn, to discover that it was still dark outside and the other side of the bed was empty. “Magnus?” he mumbled around a second yawn. The alpha couldn’t be far. With how protective Magnus was over him at the moment the warlock wouldn’t leave him alone without letting him know first. Even if they weren’t officially bonded he could sense the man’s presence in the loft.

A Shadowhunter on a far different mission from his typical ones, Alec grudgingly abandoned the comfort of the silk sheets and sauntered grumpily out of the room. At least he was spared from a long search by seeing a light on at Magnus’ study. He blinked slowly at what he found from there.

Almost since they first met Alec had noticed that Magnus had a tendency to throw things around. (Secretly he found that quite adorable, even after stubbing his toe a few times on carelessly abandoned, likely ancient items.) The chaos he now witnessed, though, was a new level of ‘careless’. There was a puddle if not a full sea of books and scrolls on the floor. Magnus was currently studying another volume intently with a frown on his face, reading along or just muttering in a language that didn’t sound like English or Latin.

Alec stood admiring the sight until Magnus sensed his presence. The warlock blinked owlishly and if the omega wasn’t already hopelessly in love he would’ve fallen right there. “Is it morning already?”

Alec shook his head and smiled fondly. “I woke up to an empty bed.” He tilted his head. “What’s keeping you awake?”

He’d known to expect that Magnus would deflect at first. “For once in my life I stand corrected. I have a dear, old friend who is a half warlock, half Shadowhunter. She managed to have beautiful children with a Shadowhunter. I imagined that we’re the first pair of our type to have a child but I was wrong.” The man pointed towards the item in front of him. “I’ve been reading this book Dorothea gave me yesterday. Apparently over nine hundred years ago a young omega warlock and an alpha Shadowhunter had a relationship that resulted in a pregnancy.”

Alec wasn’t surprised that he hadn’t heard such a story at the Institute or in Idris. Something so scandalous was without a doubt well hidden from the Nephilim history books. Without him noticing it his hand found its way to his stomach while he took a few steps closer to Magnus. “Was the baby healthy?”

Magnus wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer and kissed his stomach through a shirt. Showing his affection and stalling. “We’ll never know. The wrong people found out about the pregnancy.” A deeply troubled look appeared to the older man’s eyes. “The Shadowhunter was deruned. The warlock... She was executed and her cat eyes were, apparently, gauged out to be put on display as an example.”

The story was mortifying. One part of it struck Alec above all else. “Cat eyes? You mean...”

Magnus nodded, gaze on the book. “One of my sisters, from well before my time. Asmodeus has sired countless of children over the centuries.” A gentle hand slipped under Alec’s shirt. “He’s a Prince of Hell, a fallen angel. Many call him the demon of lust. I think it’s safe to assume that we have his unique genetic heritage to thank for our little miracles.”

“Hmm.” Alec didn’t know how to explain to Magnus that he didn’t really care how their twins came to pass. All that mattered to him was that they existed and were healthy inside him. He played with the alpha’s hair, well aware that he was the only one allowed to touch those strands, and managed to make the other’s tense muscles loosen. “Well before your time? You’ve never given me an honest answer when I’ve asked how old you are.”

Magnus huffed dramatically. A small smile appeared to the man’s lips, though. “It’s rude to ask a gentleman their age, Alexander.”

They exchanged a short but sweet kiss before Alec decided that the other had relaxed enough for his next question. “So this is what’s keeping you up? Reading?” Of course he knew what was really wrong but he needed Magnus to admit it, to him and himself.

Magnus hesitated before meeting his eyes. “Your scent has changed, people can tell that you’re pregnant. I’m just... I’m worried about how your people will react.”

Magnus had a very good reason to be worried. (To the Downworlder the Institute symbolized several lifetimes’ worth of prejudices, discrimination, fear, torture and death. And he’d have to allow his unborn children there.) Alec shared those concerns. But hiding away wasn’t ever going to bring about permanent change.

That topic could’ve very easily led to a useless argument. (It had before.) Such Alec hoped to avoid. He nuzzled his head against Magnus’, did his best to radiate comfort instead of a challenge. “I won’t be alone in there”, he pointed out. “Have you met Izzy? She’d kick the ass of anyone who’d so much as look at me funnily. And I think Jace is one step away from growling at anyone coming too close to my stomach.”

The corners of Magnus’ lips quirked up at that. “You know... I may end up liking him.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You already like him. But don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

Magnus emitted a grumpy sound, then pulled him to sit on his lap. It couldn’t possibly be comfortable but it made the other’s scent become less anxious so Alec allowed it. After almost two full minutes Magnus finally spoke up. “You’ll have the bracelet, too. I’ll know... if something happens.”

Alec nodded. “Exactly.” He yawned, feeling half-asleep from his rest getting cut short. “Now will you come back to bed with me?”

Magnus’ eyes twinkled from adoration and amusement. The man winked. “Like I’d ever turn down an invitation to bed from you.”

Alec pouted from frustration. Magnus was getting semi-hard against him and his body was doing the same thing. Which was completely unfair at the moment. “I’m too tired for these thoughts you’re putting into my head”, he accused a touch more heatedly than Magnus deserved.

His face was buried in Magnus’ shoulder so he didn’t see the inappropriate chuckle the older man bit back. “I’m sorry, darling.” Privately Magnus mused that the pregnancy’s hormonal storm was going to be a real adventure.

They slept the rest of the night peacefully and dreamlessly in each other’s arms.

/

“Jace... He’s getting closer to us, now that we’re not on water anymore. And Lightwood is smart and dangerous, especially with the help of his pet warlock.” The Circle member’s facial features tightened. “We’ve tricked them with decoys a couple of times but it’s only a matter of time before they’ll track us successfully. We can’t wait until...”

“I know that”, Valentine growled impatiently and inhaled a sharp breath. “Do you know how I managed to make Circle as powerful as it is now? Because I disappeared, in such a way that no one knew to even look for me. I could operate in the shadows without Clave interfering. And I can do it again.” He glanced towards his companion. “How devoted are you to our cause?”

“I’d give my life for the Circle”, the other responded without an ounce of hesitation.

Valentine nodded. Good. That was the answer he’d been hoping for. “In that case, we’ll arrange a little theater show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys took such a big step! (BEAMS) But seriously, where else could they live with the babies? And it loos like Valentine’s planning on something... (Pfft, when isn’t he?)
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts to share? Requests? PLEASE, LET ME HEAR FROM YOU! Comments save even the darkest of days.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	11. A Spark Ignited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus take steps towards making their world a better place for their twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes, it’s time! It’s updating time. Yay?
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments, love and support! You have no idea how much your support means to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Since the day of his almost-wedding with Lydia and the very, very public and sensual kiss with a male Downworlder Alec had been the talk of the Institute. He was the first Shadowhunter to come out openly and the manner in which he did it got to people. Some found the courage to be their true selves. Others... were considerably less impressed and let him feel their opinion. They couldn’t disobey his direct orders without risking punishment but there was muttering and whispering behind his back. Stares and glares followed him. It was beyond overwhelming on someone who’d spent his life so far in his siblings’ shadow, unseen by even those who loved him. He shrugged off the resentment and accusations the best as he could.

With Magnus’ help Alec knew that there was nothing wrong with him. (He had several flaws he was all too aware of and did his best to work on but his sexuality wasn’t one of them.) He got his current job because he deserved it. (Even if many more or less silently questioned an omega being given a leading position. He’d worked hard since earning his first rune to get to where he now was.) He was in a complex but happy and loving relationship which he also told himself he deserved. (Magnus and Lydia hammered home that he deserved to be happy.) He was pregnant, after imagining for so long that he was infertile, and he wasn’t going to let anyone tell him that he didn’t deserve it just because of the other parent’s race.

Much like he and Magnus had known to suspect his changed scent was caught fairly quickly. Many of the Institute’s inhabitants watched him curiously but offered no commentary or judgement. A few people, including his alpha friend Andrew Underhill, congratulated him privately. (Knowing that he wanted as little public fuss as possible.) And some... Their attention was the kind that made Alec want to growl as his protective instincts threatened to take over. Izzy offered to give them some _special_ training sessions. Jace suggested a character building mission the blond was in charge of. Alec chose something more diplomatic.

Alec gathered everyone together for an official announcement. Hands behind his back and his tall frame oozing confidence, he watched his audience with steel hard eyes. “I’ve been absent for medical reasons lately. As I’m sure many of you have noticed from my scent, it’s because I’m pregnant.” Eleven weeks along already, he didn’t feel like adding because that information only belonged to those closest to him and Magnus. From the corner of his eye he caught a couple of young but bigoted men whispering snide remarks to each other. One glare from him was enough to make them blanch and shut up. “I’m telling you this to explain why I can’t participate in fieldwork anymore. And because I need you all to understand why it’s important to me that we stop Valentine.” He lifted his chin. “I want a better, safer world for my children. For all our children. And our world is already changing, I know that you can feel it as clearly as I do. That’s why I was chosen to be your leader. There’s no room for Valentine and his poisonous, prejudiced, violent views. So let’s stop him together.”

“You wouldn’t be preaching like that if it wasn’t for your alpha and kid”, someone had the nerve to snap. Izzy aimed a murderous glare at her. Surprisingly many reacted like his sister.

Alec didn’t let that get to him. He’d expected that and more. “I’m preaching, as you put it, because I don’t want to be another leader who takes us to a war. I want to try leading us to peace.” His gaze scanned through the crowd. “Who wants to try by my side?”

While many still remained silent or even hostile others started cheering and the room exploded with noise. Izzy and Jace grinned at him proudly. Although Alec was well-aware of the hostile people nearby the supportive air around him and the babies felt incredibly good.

Alec’s good mood didn’t suffer even when he saw his father standing at the back of the crowd, looking at him. The man had a conflicted, unreadable expression on his face. Watching his parent wrestling with himself until the man finally turned and walked away didn’t hurt as much as Alec had expected.

/

Later that day there was a Council meeting which Magnus had (completely by chance, of course) arranged to take place on Alec’s first day back. He knew that the omega could take care of himself. But alpha in him physically needed to see that the man and their unborn little ones were alright, that they were safe.

Magnus also deemed it perfectly acceptable to turn up an hour early. If the way Alec’s eyes lit up at the sight of him was any indication the Shadowhunter wasn’t displeased. “Hey.” A sudden, brief spark of alarm flashed in the other’s eyes. “I’m... not late, or anything, am I?”

Magnus smiled. “No. But it’s getting late and knowing you, you haven’t stopped for long enough to eat. So, being the magical boyfriend that I am...” The warlock snapped his fingers theatrically and a beautifully set table for two appeared. “... I decided to ensure that you look after all three of you.”

Alec rolled his eyes but went along willingly as Magnus helped him to a seat like a proper gentleman of the old ages. There was a short-lived twinge in his heart as he remembered the previous time they had a dinner like this. Back then he couldn’t enjoy the amazing food and even better company properly because of the awful secret weighing on his mind. Now... Now everything was different. This was their second chance. And Alec planned to make the most out of it.

“Alexander?” Magnus seemed worried. “Is... everything alright?”

It was until then Alec noticed the few tears that’d appeared to his eyes and cursed his raging hormones. “I’m fine. Happy tears, I promise. Jace would already be barging through that door if he’d sense anything else.”

Magnus chuckled as he felt his heart along with his whole being fill with warmth. The alpha recalled a miserable amount of past lovers who’d considered him too much or to whom he’d never been enough. Watching the young man in front of him who radiated joy and contentment... “I’m glad I can make you at least half as happy as you make me”, he stated with the kind of openness he hadn’t expected of himself. (But then, didn’t he say almost from the start that Alec unlocked something in him?)

Alec’s fork paused halfway on its path to his mouth. The omega contemplated for a long moment before shrugging. “I... don’t think I was ever happy before I met you.” It was dropped almost casually, like the simplest truth in the world. Alec went on before Magnus could collect his thoughts for a coherent response. “By the way, I arranged a staff meeting when people started noticing the pregnancy and gossiping about it. According to Izzy I was badass.”

Magnus could imagine it, how Alec stood in front of his people with his hands folded behind his back and a steel-hard expression on his face. He wished he was there to see it. “So that’s why I got the kind of looks I did upon arrival.” He wondered how to continue for a moment. “I’ve... arranged a meeting for my people tomorrow. We warlocks don’t typically gather together much but the rumors are already spreading and I want to share the news with them openly.”

“I could join you”, Alec offered.

Magnus was tempted but... “They may not react positively”, he cautioned. Some of them already made their opinion abundantly clear with a literal knife to his back and...

“All the more reason for me to join you.” There was a familiar stubborn look in Alec’s eyes. “Magnus, how are they ever going to believe that I’m different from the other Shadowhunters they’ve met if I keep hiding from them? I want to earn their trust.”

Magnus could only stare at the Nephilim before shaking his head. How did the son of two Circle members grow up to be so open-hearted, so willing to embrace the world in all its diversity? “You continue to surprise me”, he sighed fondly.

Alec caught on immediately. The archer grinned in a manner that made him appear achingly innocent. “In good ways, I hope?”

Magnus used his lips and mouth to demonstrate just how good.

It was no surprise that the soon starting meeting had no Seelie representative. They hadn’t expected nor would they have trusted one. Luke responded to the pregnancy news with warm congratulations and announced that they had his full support.

Once the meeting ended the new head of the building’s security talked to Alec at the hallway. Magnus watched over them like a hawk, which was why he didn’t notice Raphael approaching until the vampire spoke. “Alec and I... We had a rough start. But... Maybe he’s good for you.” That was as close to offering his support as the vampire would ever get. Or maybe not. “I’m glad that you’ll get to become an actual parent. You were always meant to be one.”

“I wish that I could share your confidence in my abilities”, Magnus huffed and didn’t manage to sound as upbeat as he’d hoped.

Raphael noticed, of course. “Magnus, you looked after me for years after I was turned. Your kids can’t be harder than I was to raise.” The vampire hesitated, vulnerable in a way only few had ever gotten to see. “Just... Don’t forget us Downworlder children of yours.”

Magnus understood where those insecurities came from. He and Rosa were the last ones left from Raphael’s childhood days. His eyes softened. “How could I ever do that? You, Raphael, are truly unforgettable.”

Deciding to ignore that they were supposed to be tough leaders, they exchanged a warm embrace.

/

True to his word, Alec was right beside Magnus at the warlock gathering. Both of them wore gold and dark blue, the colors of their people, as a sign of unity. Pandemonium had been closed and magicked to a dramatically different appearance. Candles provided their soft light on the one long, elegant table that’d been set with delicacies from across the world.

Watching Magnus’ interaction with the other warlocks, seeing the warmth and care between them... By some miracle it made Alec fall in love just a tiny bit more. It also strengthened his resolve to get through to the people who were clearly and understandably wary of him.

Before they started to eat Alec spoke up, loudly enough for everyone to hear. “I’m aware that not all of you trust me and for a good reason. What my kind have done to you in the past... It’s despicable. But I want to believe that we Shadowhunters can learn to do better. That we can create something better.” He could see that his words didn’t get to everyone but an encouraging amount of eyes filled with a tentative spark of hope. Magnus, Catarina, Dot and Enrique smiled at him proudly, which added his urge to continue. “But neither the Downworld or Shadowhunters can bring that change to life alone. We need to work for it together. That you’re all here shows me that you agree.” He pressed a hand against his stomach and looked to Magnus. “For my children and for the man who has my whole heart I won’t rest until I’ve seen that better world become reality. I’m grateful that you’ve given me this chance to prove my worth.” _Even after the Soul Sword disaster_ , he thought but didn’t mention out loud in fear of encouraging negative thoughts.

Stood right beside him, Magnus squeezed his hand and lifted a glass of alcohol-free champagne with him. “To change! And Valentine’s demise!”

Even the most skeptical ones of those present drank gladly to that.

/

In the meantime Izzy was on a patrol and Jace, who was inspecting the newest leads on Valentine with Clary, felt restless. True, Izzy was a big girl and fought better than most of the men at the Institute. She’d been on countless of patrols before. But something about that late evening felt different in an unpleasant way.

“Hey.” Clary gave his hand a supportive squeeze, succeeding in snapping him out of his busy thoughts. “Izzy is tough. She’ll be okay.”

“I know. I just...” Jace sighed. “Sometimes it’s hard to keep in mind that she’s this... fierce warrior when I remember bandaging scrapes on her knees when she was a little girl.”

Clary was about to offer further words of comfort but never got the chance to. Because just then her phone started ringing. Chills ran down both their spines when the video call began and they saw Valentine. In front of the man, tied to a chair, sat a barely conscious Izzy. The injuries on her face and arms revealed that she fought viciously before being captured. Jace felt sick to his stomach.

Valentine smiled icily. “ _Evening, Clarissa. I’m glad that Jace is with you because I propose a trade he’ll be willing to approve._ ” The man pressed a knife against Izzy’s throat, making her hiss and shudder. “ _Bring me the Mirror or I will cut her throat. You have two hours. I will send you the location five minutes before the deadline._ ” The call ended with the sight of Valentine pressing the knife a little harder, just enough to draw a couple of drops of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! What an ending after such a positive chapter. (winces) But go Malec, getting to work on uniting their people, right? (smiles)
> 
> Sooooo... Thoughts to share? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always make my days happier.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	12. Hail and Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to rescue Izzy ends dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got BIG. But I didn’t have the heart to erase or delay anything so you’re stuck with this beast. (chuckles)
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! They seriously bring light to any day. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! Just a warning... This will be a BUSY chapter! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNING: This chapter contains a suicide. NOT our boys, obviously, or any of their nearest and dearest. It’s nothing graphic or descriptive but I wanted to add a warning just in case.

Izzy’s ears were ringing and the world swayed nauseatingly when she swam halfway back to consciousness. Fiercely stubborn, she attempted to yank her hands free, only to find that the former rope had been replaced by metal. Well, the punch with which she was rendered unconscious did give away Valentine’s displeasure over her breaking free a minute after the call to Jace and Clary.

Valentine’s voice echoed painfully in her head. “... finally ready?” The man sounded tense and impatient.

“Complicated curses and spells like this take time.” The woman’s voice wasn’t such Izzy recognized and the stranger had their head hidden by a hood. (A warlock was helping Valentine? Even the thought made Izzy feel sick.) Through some blur she saw the other woman handling a knife that had dried blood staining it. “... almost ready for a test ...”

Ignoring the dark spots dancing in her line of vision Izzy tried to keep listening because despite her current condition she knew that what she witnessed was important. But just then a male Circle member stood in front of her with the most disgusting smirk she’d ever seen. “What’s with the frown? Don’t worry, wildcat. We’ll take good care of you. Go back to sleep.”

Izzy’s legs were unrestrained. Taking full advantage of that, she kicked her unwanted companion between the legs with all her might, her heel armed foot catching something promisingly soft. It caught the man off guard and sent him flying at the nearest wall. Izzy glared as he fell hard and managed to remain conscious until she could be sure that he’d stay down.

/

Alec had always sensed when there was something wrong with his siblings. He didn’t always follow his gut and instincts but the feeling was there every time, as a distant buzz in the back of his head if nothing else. That evening, despite the quite successful meeting with the warlocks, Alec couldn’t shake off the sharp tingle of worry.

Roughly a couple of hours after they got home Magnus received a fire message. Alec was quick to discover the alarm and distress in his boyfriend’s eyes and tensed up. “Magnus? What going on?”

Magnus visibly wrestled with himself before closing his eyes and sighing heavily. “I shouldn’t tell you this right now, when you’re already under too much stress. But I know that you’d be furious if you found out that I kept this from you.” The man met his gaze reluctantly. “Clary and Jace received a call from Valentine. He has Isabelle and he wants to exchange her for the Mirror.”

It took Alec a few moments to comprehend what he just heard. When he did the protective rage that came over him... It was overwhelming. “I’m going to kill him”, he growled, his eyes ablaze. His head was busily formulating a plan of action. And spiraling. He fumbled through his pockets. “Where’s my phone? I need to call Jace so we can put together a plan.”

Izzy was his little sister. He swore solemnly to protect her when he saw her for the very first time. Something like this wasn’t supposed to happen under his watch!

A hand landing on his arm yanked Alec out of those thoughts and stilled him. The apologetic look on Magnus’ face revealed that he wouldn’t like what he’d soon hear. “Alexander, you can’t come with us today.”

Alec saw red, even if a reasonable part of him knew that Magnus was right. “What the...? She’s my sister...!”

“... and you carry our children inside you.” It was easy to hear how Magnus struggled to remain patient. A hand was pressed against his stomach to emphasize the alpha’s point. “With all the spies he has Valentine must’ve found out about the pregnancy by now.” (And Alec did just hold a very public speech.) “Who knows what he might want to do to you and the babies.” Magnus’ gaze, the one the omega was never able to say ‘no’ to, pleaded with him. “No fieldwork. That was the deal we made before you went back to work, remember? We already came so close to losing them. I understand that you want to help your sister, but... Right now our little miracles need you more so stay here, stay safe. Trust the rest of us to bring Izzy back home to you.”

How was Alec supposed to argue that? He scowled, every single one of his nerves tingling to a point of it being painful. The Shadowhunter wanted to do something, anything, to escape or change the sensation. (Like he’d trained or fired arrows to a point of drawing blood countless of times to calm his mind and heart.) He elected to take a step closer to Magnus and the hellfire under his skin eased a little. “You and Jace... I wouldn’t trust saving her with anyone else.”

Magnus seemed to hear his subtext. The alpha’s jawline tightened. “But you still want to be involved.”

Alec came very close to whimpering. “Magnus, if something happens to Izzy and I’m not there... I’ll never forgive myself.”

Magnus groaned, old enough to recognize a fight he couldn’t win. “I want to make adamantly clear that I’m not happy about this. But if the options are coming up with something together and you sneaking there after us... Then perhaps there’s something we can try. If you promise to never do something this stupid and reckless again.”

/

Jace could think of many words to describe Valentine Morgenstern. One of them was punctual. Exactly on the promised minute Clary received a message that consisted of a location. All of them tense, the group stepped through a portal Magnus created and was soon walking towards a bridge.

“This feels like a trap”, Jace muttered as he stood on the bridge beside Clary.

“I know.” She gave him a small smile and her hand twitched closer to his but didn’t touch. “At least we’re facing it together.”

Jace didn’t have time to comment. Because just then Valentine came to view, dragging a resisting Izzy with him. She was pale, gagged and very visibly bruised but none of that dimmed the fire in her eyes. “Did you bring it?” Valentine demanded.

Jace showed the Mirror and lifted his chin. “Let her go and it’s yours.” He pointedly didn’t look towards how every fiber of Izzy’s being _screamed_ at him to not do what he was about to.

“Come closer, then.” Valentine sounded nauseatingly pleased with himself. “Let’s make this a proper trade.”

Jace and Clary complied reluctantly. In the darkness of the night tension hung thickly in the air as they approached the madman. Far too soon the Mirror was grabbed by Valentine and Jace reached out towards Izzy.

That was where their plan suffered a hiccup. The glamour broke too soon and a growl of fury left Valentine when all of a sudden just a regular pocket mirror, one of Clary’s, sat on his hand. Jace didn’t have the time to comment on how the usually meticulous, careful man fell for a similar trick twice. Izzy noticed the second Valentine reached out for a sword and reacted. She kicked towards the man’s feet and the criminal moved to respond. They spun around each other in a dangerous dance but soon the unfortunate fact that Izzy’s hands were tied worked against her. Before Jace could do a thing she’d been pushed over the bridge’s railing.

Clary gasped in horror. Jace’s blood ran cold. “IZZY!” he shouted but didn’t have the time to do anything else.

“Finish them!” Valentine bellowed and a large group of forsaken began to close in on them.

It would’ve been two against miserably many and might’ve ended badly. Fortunately they came with backup. Angry magic, a mixture of orange and red, erupted like a cloud. It took down most of the attackers. Moving in perfect sync Jace and Clary faced those remaining.

Almost all of them, anyway. One of the forsaken, who used to be a priest, noticed Alec who stood beside Magnus in the shadows. He charged eagerly from behind and got close. Only to be knocked down by a protective force field Magnus had created around the Shadowhunter. An arrow between the eyes finished off the forsaken permanently.

“I think we can safely assume that your newest idea of a compromise works”, Alec assessed as a familiar, soothing blue power shimmered around him.

Magnus huffed and shook his head, as irritated as he was fond. “I may be immortal. But you’re fast on your way to turning me gray, Alexander.”

Izzy’s fall... Alec and Clary being far too close to the battle... Jace had entirely too many things to worry about. He took it out on the forsaken and noticed from the corner of his eye that the biggest of all their problems might not exist for much longer.

Valentine obviously hadn’t anticipated any Downworlder to work with them, let alone two. Using vampire speed, Simon dashed towards the madman, armed with a sharp stake. (The bitterly ironic weapon was the young man’s own choice.) Valentine had no hope of seeing anything coming until the stake pierced his back. “That was for Izzy!” Simon hissed. When the older man turned the vampire thrust his weapon into the other’s chest. “And that was for the Downworld!”

Unable to stand upright, Valentine fell so that one of his knees hit the ground. Clary grinned in relief. “That was badass.”

Simon grinned back. In that moment she knew for sure that she had her best friend back. “I know.”

Jace rolled his eyes while finishing up the last of the forsaken. “Fine, that was pretty cool. But I think we have more important things to think about than pampering Simon’s ego.” With that, dreading what he’d find, he rushed to the bridge’s railing and peered down.

Despite her wrists being tied Izzy had managed to grab a hold of the very edge and was hanging on with all her might. She wasn’t able to speak but her eyes roared loudly. ‘ _What the hell took you so long?_ ’

Together the three of them managed to pull Izzy to safety easily. What followed was a storm of relieved hugs. Under different circumstances Jace might’ve grown suspicious of how long Izzy and Simon embraced one another.

None of them noticed that Valentine had managed to push himself up. Someone else did. Just as the man moved to attack an arrow struck his chest, pierced his heart. Valentine stumbled, to fall off the bridge. Too stunned to feel much else just yet they watched the stream carry his body until the weight of his clothes and weaponry pulled him under the surface.

The sounds of approaching steps caught their attention. Magnus and Alec rushed to them. The omega had barely managed to put away his bow before he was already hugging Izzy tightly. She buried her face in her brother’s shoulder and held on tight. “I’m going to yell at you for doing fieldwork while pregnant”, she muttered. Her hold on him tightened. “Later. Much later.”

Alec chuckled, the sound giving away all his relief, and pulled her closer when her balance threatened to break.

While others weren’t paying attention Jace lay a hand on Clary’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly. Valentine wasn’t much of a father but...

Clary nodded with a small but genuine smile and placed her hand on top of his. “Yeah. Of course I’m alright. It’s finally over.”

Below the stream’s surface the last of life left the body carried by it, revealing that the deceased wasn’t Valentine but the man who declared that he’d die for their cause.

/

As others prepared to celebrate Valentine’s death Alec and Magnus had something much more important to do. They invited Katja to the loft and in the safety of their bedroom a scan began. “It’s a little too early for another checkup. Is... everything okay?” she inquired with a frown.

For a moment Alec worried that Magnus might reveal what they were up to. (He wasn’t in the mood for another lecture.) Instead, however, the alpha smiled softly. Not fully calm yet but doing better. “After everything that’s happened, we just got impatient.”

Amused despite being summoned in the middle of the night, Katja got to work. While all three of them focused on the screen Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and squeezed softly. The warlock squeezed back tenderly and all the day’s tension melted away from them both. Especially after they finally saw their two little ones, with strong heartbeats and both kicking fiercely, safe inside Alec.

He didn’t have to lose any of those he loved. His world was still whole. With the comfort of that thought and drained by far too much excitement along with the late hour Alec fell asleep.

Magnus couldn’t decide whether to continue admiring the babies or keep watch on Alec’s sleep. Katja pulled his attention elsewhere. “How did you hurt your arm?”

Surprised, Magnus looked down. True enough, there was a rather small but noticeable cut. He already brushed it off while healing it. It wasn’t the first time he failed to notice a minor injury in the heat of a battle. “Oh, nothing to worry about, my dear. Just the product of a day that got a little too exciting.”

“Exciting is one word.” Katja smiled. “Valentine messed with the wrong family.”

The word ‘family’ made Magnus’ heart thud. He looked at Alec’s relaxed face and barely managed to fight the urge to kiss his beloved’s forehead. “Yes, he did.”

At one of Valentine’s many hideouts two Circle members kept keen watch on what mundanes would’ve mistaken for a voodoo doll. They smirked when the small cut they made on its arm-part vanished. “He’s healing it, so he must’ve noticed it.”

The other man nodded. “How about that. That warlock Valentine’s been manipulating may be worth something, after all.”

/

At the Institute everyone talked about Izzy’s abduction. (Everyone there liked her and wanted her back.) Then the incredible news of Valentine’s demise started to spread and little else was noticed. No one paid attention as Aldertree interrogated Jonathan with methods that were actual torture. Imogen Herondale observed the grotesque occasion and listened to Jonathan’s screams with an expression that was close to satisfied on her face.

Valentine took her son away from her – she did promise him karma and vengeance.

By the time it was over Jonathan was barely conscious from pain and exhaustion. The agony rune... It got ten times harder to bear with each time it was used. The memories... The pain attached to them... After four times of it being used he was willing to tell just about anything to make it stop but he had no idea what Herondale wanted. She wouldn’t say anything and aside the questions Aldertree barked no one else ever said a word to him, either. Which was without a doubt a part of his torture. (A few times Clary had tried to come and see him but after just one time she’d been refused entrance. He’d heard her arguing with the guards. Or perhaps he was imagining things.) Food was just left for him and no one commented when he refused to eat. The only time anyone interacted with him was during the... interrogation sessions. And Jonathan suspected grimly that if Herondale had her way, it’d be his reality for the rest of his life. Even more grimly he began to understand that Valentine would never come to save him.

Aldertree dropped him unceremoniously to the floor of his cell and turned to leave without sparing him much of a glance. Which was when Jonathan’s bleary eyes landed on something that’d been hidden under his pillow. It was a tiny pouch containing two green pills. There was a note attached to it. ‘ _You’re nothing but a monster. Rid the world of your existence._ ’ A desperate thought rose to his foggy mind and a surprisingly swift, eager hand grabbed the pills.

Jonathan had enough experience on death to know that it wouldn’t be more painful than his current existence.

After consuming the pills Jonathan expected to never wake up. He did, briefly, to find himself staring at his own face, looking back at him with a cruel little smile. The experience was so haunting that his stuttering heart jumped wildly.

_What...?_

“... this room doesn’t have security cameras. And someone very loyal to you is ensuring that there’s a two-minute glitch in the backdoor footage so your arrival won’t be noticed.” A medic Jonathan recognized dimly as Tamara stood beside the other-him. Valentine, he realized now. She seemed momentarily surprised but otherwise unaffected upon seeing him awake. “Oh. So he did regain consciousness.”

“For a moment before the end. It happens sometimes with that poison.” Valentine’s hand came close to his face but didn’t touch. (Perhaps that was for the best. Only Clary had ever touched him without causing pain.) “I deemed you useless early on. Perhaps I wasn’t entirely correct. Your final deed will benefit me greatly.”

Those were the last words Jonathan ever heard.

Tamara and Valentine didn’t show much emotion after Jonathan’s last breath. “I’ll ensure that the body is handled efficiently before anyone sees it.” She glanced towards the still standing man. “I don’t understand why you want to pose as a prisoner.”

Valentine’s facial expression was icy. “Because here I’ll be closer to Clarissa, Lightwood and the Mirror. Perhaps my daughter will finally listen to me with this new face. I have more than enough people loyal to me to ensure that I’ll get out when the time is right. Until then...” His eyes flashed. “The most efficient way to break something is from the inside.”

Not much later Clary burst in and tears filled her eyes but didn’t spill. Jonathan appeared so small, broken and agonized in the infirmary bed, restrained despite his condition. Yes, he was a criminal, he’d done awful things. But he was nonetheless her brother, her blood, a real, living, feeling person.

Jonathan looked up slowly. As their eyes met he didn’t seem to dare to believe that she was there. When he finally spoke his voice was frail, full of pain, defeat and fear. “I... I know that I don’t deserve it, but... Please, help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, all that happened in just one chapter. (chuckles breathlessly) Woah! What a mess we have. Our boys are in the eye of a hurricane and they don’t have any idea. (shudders) And how badly do you think Valentine posing as Jonathan will mess with Clary's head?
> 
> Thoughts to share? Screams? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments mean more to me than you’ll ever know.
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY, REALLY hope that you’re not all sick of me and this story and will meet me there. (chuckles nervously)
> 
> Take care!


	13. From Nightmares to Beautiful Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a nasty nightmare and a long day that follows. But the day ends with a couple of lovely surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaack! And YES, I have a new chapter with me. (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, a million times, for your comments, love and support! You have NO IDEA how precious they are to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I’m so sorry about possible typos, I fell asleep while proofreading. (chuckles)

Alec expected to sleep more soundly after Valentine’s demise. He didn’t. Not exactly every night but often he had the same nightmare, a variation of a recurring one he had as a child.

He was running through the dark, with each step more aware that there was something chasing him. Something he wouldn’t be able to fight back or get away from. The darkness continued to deepen and he couldn’t see anything anymore. It came as no surprise that he stumbled.

This was where the dream changed from his childhood days for the first time. Going down, he did his best to protect his heavily pregnant stomach and succeeded in landing on his back. He gasped a couple of breaths, staring into nothing but endless black with wide eyes. Both of his unsteady hands went to his bump but in the end he couldn’t keep his little ones safe.

That was where the dream changed a second time. In the past his attacker was a demon. Now it was Valentine Morgenstern with a knife in his hold looming above him. There was a sinister look in the criminal’s eyes. “Don’t worry, Lightwood. I will take very good care of them for you.”

Then the blade pierced his skin, intending to carve his babies out of him, and Alec screamed as loudly as he could.

Alec bolted to a sitting position, his hand glued against his stomach and panting hard. He couldn’t actually feel the twins yet but he was able to tell that they were restless. They were still right there inside him, safe and sound.

A nightmare, nothing more.

A small, grumpy sound and a pair of protective arms wrapping around him pulled him fully back to the waken world in the most pleasant way imaginable. Magnus kissed his shoulder and held him close, both hands joining his on his belly. “The same nightmare again?”

Alec nodded. He felt stupid and paranoid but... “What if Valentine is still out there, Magnus?” He sounded wide awake despite having just been asleep, wired up from adrenaline. “He had everyone fooled once. He could do it again. And his body hasn’t been found.”

Magnus sighed and held on to him even more tightly. “It’s possible”, the man admitted grudgingly. “We’ll keep our eyes open and we’ll be ready for anything.” For a little while they both just breathed. “I’ll do everything I can to keep you and our children safe. I’d die before letting anything happen to you.”

Alec scowled. He tightened his hold on the alpha protectively. “Don’t say things like that.”

“I’m sorry.” Magnus kissed his cheek to appease him. (It worked.) “How about we agree to take every step of whatever comes together? We could start by talking to Jace and Isabelle about your worries tomorrow.”

Alec nodded, too exhausted to talk and antsy about the idea of falling asleep to possibly face more bad dreams.

“As for tonight...” Magnus lay down and he went along gladly, snuggling as close to the warlock as possible. “Let’s try to get some sleep. I don’t want you three to be tired tomorrow.” They exchanged a small, soft kiss. “I love you.”

Alec’s eyes were already fluttering closed. “I love you, too”, he mumbled. And hoped at that it was comprehensible before sleep claimed him. Magnus’ hand pressed against his abdomen, shielding both him and their little miracles, chased away all worries.

This time Alec had no dreams.

/

Unfortunately Jace and Izzy couldn’t exactly chase away their concerns. In a room that contained just the four of them Izzy showed them a map that had almost a dozen red spots on it, scattered all around New York. “Those dots are Shadowhunter related attacks in New York over the past couple of weeks.”

“I... can’t see anything out of the ordinary”, Jace admitted. The sad truth was that the life of a Shadowhunter was a dangerous one. A dozen attacks in two weeks wasn’t much.

“That’s exactly the problem.” Izzy’s jawline tightened. “When a massive international organization such as the Circle loses their leader there’s typically an immediate power struggle. Especially in a case like Valentine’s where there’s no child or other blood relative who could take over the post. But... There’s nothing, those dots are all arrested Circle members and fights against demons. I haven’t even caught a suspicious amount of Shadowhunters from other countries coming to New York without an invitation from this Institute. If there’s no power struggle...”

“... it may be because the leader is actually still alive”, Alec filled in, his eyes darkening.

Izzy nodded grimly. “Maybe we’re being paranoid, maybe the organization will just... die out without Valentine.” They all knew how unlikely that was with how devoted the members were. “But let’s keep our eyes open.”

“None of these suspicions will leave this room yet. I’ll inform the Inquisitor privately so she won’t be able to accuse me of keeping her in the dark”, Alec decided. “We don’t know who else we can trust.” From the corner of his eye he saw Magnus tense up. (They’d talked through the Soul Sword issue several times. One of the many things it taught Alec was that Magnus loathed such things being kept a secret.) He gave his boyfriend’s knee a squeeze under the table. “If it turns out that we’re right, you have to warn your people immediately. No more keeping those who are most concerned in the dark.”

Something in Magnus’ eyes changed, softened, so subtly that no one else but the omega would’ve noticed. A ring decorated hand landed on top of Alec’s. The gesture spoke more than any words.

Izzy cleared her throat and tried to sound annoyed but the soft expression on her face revealed the truth. “Sorry to break the moment, but that security camera up there is only down due to maintenance for another minute. And I have a couple of people waiting for my training session.” Judging by her ‘cat that caught the canary’ smirk her students (or rather targets) were those who disrespected him during the pregnancy announcement speech. (Alec considered telling her to let it go but decided not to waste his breath.)

“I have to check up on Clary.” Jace’s facial muscles twitched restlessly. “Jonathan... hurt himself again yesterday, after the agony rune was used.”

Once again Alec was the only one to notice the slight shudder that traveled through Magnus. Only their audience and the knowledge that the warlock wasn’t comfortable with showing vulnerability kept the archer from pulling the older man to his arms protectively. Not for the first time Alec was disgusted by the kind of things his people, who claimed to be the angels’ chosen, came up with. “Another good reason for me to talk to Herondale.” Perhaps he finally had enough to support his case to deem that infernal rune illegal.

/

By the time Jace found Clary she was punching a bag so hard that her knuckles were already red and raw. She wasn’t crying but her eyes were moist and bloodshot. He stared, uncharacteristically hesitant, until he couldn’t stand just watching anymore. With gentle arms he pulled her away from the bag and to his arms. “Stop, okay? Take a breather.”

Clary gasped like she couldn’t breathe properly. “Jonathan... That medic, Tamara... She said that it was so close this time that she barely managed to... This place is killing him and...” She sniffled and shook her head, fury burning in her eyes. “That rune... How can Shadowhunters do that to each other?” she spat.

Jace opened his mouth until he realized that he had no idea what to say. How to explain to her that he wasn’t sorry for Jonathan, couldn’t share her palpable outrage. To her Jonathan was a brother, mentally unstable as the man was. To Jace he was someone who almost killed his baby brother and fooled his sister, a monster that had to be contained. A sad scientific experiment (not very different from Jace himself), twisted, broken and manipulated so badly that he couldn’t be healed or redeemed. How was Jace supposed to admit that to Clary?

Clary seemed to see it in his eyes. Because the disappointment in hers was like a blow right at his stomach. She stepped sharply out of his arms. “I’m going for a run. I need fresh air.” Her tone made clear that she didn’t want him to join her or follow. She didn’t look back while walking away.

Watching Clary’s distancing back, Jace felt a horrifying rift starting to open between them.

/

Trying to reason with Herondale was about as fruitful as attempting to make a brick wall listen. It was a busy, frustrating and exhausting day. Reminding himself repeatedly why he was doing it all helped Alec immensely.

When Alec finally made it home the loft was dark and silent. He tensed up, ever a Shadowhunter ready for a battle. “Magnus?” The alpha’s wards were next to impenetrable but what if...? “Are you...?” He got no further.

A single candle the shape of a lotus flower lit up with blue magic in front of him. Soon another one appeared in front of it, then another. To form a pathway towards the bedroom. Alec certainly needed no further invitation.

The bedroom was full of those candles. As soon as he set his foot inside soft, romantic music began to play. Those and the red sheets were perfect for setting a very specific mood. Alec’s favorite part, however, was the man sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. Allowing him a much-appreciated view of a body that looked like it’d been sculpted. Candlelight enhanced the twinkle in eyes that were decorated by just the right amount of makeup.

Alec’s mouth watered to a point where he had to swallow and there was a twitch in his pants. The many books he’d read about pregnancy did say that the second trimester might encourage... urges. “What’s... the occasion?” he managed with difficulty.

“You, darling”, Magnus purred. (Warlocks really were cryptic. Alec found that he didn’t mind terribly.) “Also, Izzy messaged that you had a long day so I wanted your evening to be more pleasurable.”

Oh, Alec was most definitely getting excited. At the beginning of their... second start they’d only just gotten back together and he suffered from the less than pleasant affects of the first trimester. Then there was Magnus’ attack and all the other stress involved. In the middle of all that restarting the intimate part of their relationship took a backseat. Until now.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a luxurious looking jar of tangerine scented massage oil appeared. “Come sit in front of me, Alexander. I want to loosen up those tense muscles of yours.”

Alec didn’t even know how he ended up to the bed. Suddenly he was just there, eagerly looking forward to what was coming. And somehow most of his clothes had ended up to the floor. The only thing he still had on was boxers.

Magnus chuckled. There was nothing ridiculing to the sound, only pure adoration. “Someone’s eager.”

“Yeah”, Alec breathed out. He closed his eyes in bliss as the other got to work. “I am.”

With Magnus there was no reason to feel embarrassed over being eager, over admitting to himself that he needed to be looked after. His beloved had taught him that it was alright to rely on others, to want and need. So Alec threw his head back and leaned into those safe hands, not caring if the position he chose revealed the constantly growing bulge in his boxers.

They’d done great many things in bed but nothing had felt intimate in the same way the massage did. Even without Magnus actually using his powers the man’s hands were magical. Knew everything his body needed. All the day’s strain faded away.

In the end Alec could only hold back his desires for so long. As though he was the one with some catlike qualities the Shadowhunter whirled around and pushed Magnus to the mattress so he could follow. The massage oil stained them both, its scent strong and intoxicating upon mixing with both theirs. The older man obviously didn’t mind.

They made love like two people attempting to merge together. Or perhaps rather like two people who already were one. They fit and moved together perfectly, two halves of the same being that’d never be complete without each other.

Neither paid attention to the candles around them, so their light growing brighter constantly went unnoticed – by the time they climaxed together the blue glow was almost blinding.

Once they were done they were covered in oil and many other things. Contentment thrummed between them as they took a shower together. Alec was so blissed out that he purred while nuzzling Magnus’ neck with his nose.

In their private bubble of security, comfort and love Valentine Morgenstern didn’t exist even as an evil ghost.

Alec was half-asleep so it took some time before he noticed how Magnus’ hands examined his stomach. Rather than self-conscious the discovery made him curious. “Hmm?”

“Look, Alexander”, Magnus urged. Sounding suspiciously choked up. “The pregnancy... It’s starting to show.”

Indeed it was. The whisper of a swell was so faint that even keen eyes barely caught it. But it was there, giving a hint of the miracles growing inside.

“Our greatest surprises”, Magnus murmured.

“I thought you didn’t like surprises”, Alec teased, shifting so that the other could feel around the new discovery more freely.

They grinned at each other besottedly and if shower water hid a few tears, no one needed to know.

No bad dreams came to haunt them that night.

/

Robert Lightwood still resided at the New York Institute, even though all the attention he was getting made it hard. The world was changing, not least of all because of the efforts of his own son. For relics of the old times like him adjusting to that new world, finding his place in it, was an uphill battle.

Perhaps he wasn’t the only one who felt that way.

As soon as Robert entered his room he sensed that someone had been there. Moments later he noticed the small note that’d been left on his desk. The words, written in beautiful cursive, made his eyebrow arch.

‘ _I can help you save him._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has every faith that Robert will do the right thing? What, no one? (snorts) And Valentine posing as Jonathan is already messing with Clary. But aaw, how cute is Malec?
> 
> Sooooo... How was that? ANY good? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS!
> 
> We’ll probably have a few mainly fluffy chapters now. Because let’s be real, Alec wouldn’t be able to cope with almost 40 weeks of constant stress and scares. Do you think that’s okay or would you be bored?
> 
> Also, this seems to be shaping into one of my longer stories. We MAY be talking about something like 50 chapters. Would you be willing to stick around for that long?
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	14. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy advances and Malec enjoys it. Unbeknownst to them Valentine’s plan is moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO SORRY that I’m two days late, and that my updating plans have failed so spectacularly this week! This week’s been pure sanity, I’ve been EXHAUSTED and I just had to take some time to actually sleep and look after myself. I’m okay now, and SO READY to finally post this chapter. (smiles)
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments, love and support! You have no idea how much they mean to me. Especially on a week like this. (HUGS)
> 
> Akway, then. Are you read? I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

With the pregnancy being widely known information and slowly starting to show, Alec’s abdominal area started to get a lot of attention. The omega enjoyed those looks far more than he would’ve ever admitted out loud. People attempting to touch... Now that was a problem, something he was very much _not_ alright with. Most of the Institute’s inhabitants got the message when he threw a young alpha with busy hands at a wall. Magnus was at least as protective. Alec came home once to find that another warlock was visiting. Having learned recently that he carried a child, she almost immediately reached out for his stomach. Magnus didn’t even have to growl. A glare and angry orange-red sparks of magic hammered the message home. She left hurriedly, muttering apologies with every step.

That just visible swell and the tiny beings inside it were Magnus’ – whoever planned to touch had better ask the parents’ permission first.

Another problem was that sometimes they reacted... unreasonably. One day they were inspecting a possible Circle attack when Alec started to feel faint after being on his feet for far too long. In an instant Magnus steered him to the closest place where the Shadowhunter could sit down and have a glass of water before the warlock would magic food. They ended up to Hunter’s Moon, with a worried looking Maia serving them. (She didn’t exactly ask if everything was alright upon seeing how Magnus supported Alec on their way in but the question was loud and clear in her gaze.) She didn’t mean to touch inappropriately but her hand slipped too close to the miniature bump, earning an instant reaction. Alec hissed viciously, Magnus growled in a manner that would’ve startled almost anyone.

Magnus’ eyes widened in horror. “Maia, I’m so sorry!” he sputtered.

Fortunately Maia wasn’t the type to take offense. She laughed. “At ease, papa bear. I was just bringing a glass of water for daddy here.” She winked in a way she’d definitely learned from Magnus. “You’re my best tipper so I’m willing to let that slide, just once.”

The embarrassing little encounter solved one problem for them – they knew what their kids would call them.

/

Two more weeks passed by without the slightest trace of Valentine. The man was either actually dead or hiding well, like he’d done before. What worried Alec the most was that the Sword hadn’t been detected. No Downworlder or the frail peace within Shadow World was safe for as long as something so dangerous was somewhere out there.

Shadowhunters, warlocks, vampires and werewolves all went after the remaining Circle members as a united front. (If they’d ever had a common cause it was this.) They caught many but they all either genuinely didn’t know the Sword’s location or opted not to speak. (And some were silenced violently before they could speak when rage took over.) Who would someone as paranoidly cautious as Valentine trust with something so important? What if that person would figure out a way to...?

Alec stopped that thought sharply, a protective hand flying to the slight swell of his stomach. Knowing that the twins were there, safe and sound, worked miracles on his stress level. He blinked once when his touch was met with a sensation that was like bubbles floating and bursting inside his belly. Alec dared to press a little harder, his brain ticking and whirring, worried that he’d cause harm. The sensation repeated.

Alec blinked again and experienced a different kind of flutter in his chest. “Is that you two?” He squashed and silenced the annoying rational part of his brain messaging that he was a sentimental fool. “The baby books... According to them you’re starting to hear my voice. I’m your daddy and... I can’t wait to get to meet you. I love you, so much.” He needed his children to hear how much they were loved as often as possible. “I know that things have been too exciting. That you sense too much of my stress and worries in there. But know that I’ll do everything I can to make sure that you’re safe. That your papa is, too. He’s the most powerful alpha I’ve ever met and claims that he can look after himself. And he can, but... I told him that he’s my responsibility. Now you all are.” He’d almost lost Magnus twice, both times because of the Soul Sword. (First when it was activated, the second time when choosing to lie about it.) He almost lost the twins, too. Alec vowed to do everything in his power to keep something like that from happening again.

His whole world consisted of three pieces, now.

Alec didn’t know how long he might’ve kept babbling, tedious paperwork forgotten, if he didn’t sense someone watching. Leaving his hand to shield his barely-there bump, he looked up to find Izzy. She grinned sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. But I didn’t have the heart to interrupt you and how was I supposed to not admire my big, tough older brother being all adorable.”

Alec wrinkled his nose. His hand refused to leave his stomach, hungry for more of those precious bubbling flutters. “I’m not... adorable.”

Izzy closed the distance between them and gave his cheek a tiny kiss to chase away his scowl. “Yes, you are. Embrace it.” There was a brief pause, during which he huffed but melted to a small smile, before she went on. “And for the record... Keep in mind that you’re not the only one fighting to protect your family. You and mom have taught me how strong omegas can be, especially when we work together. You’ve got my back. I’ve got yours.”

They bumped their fists together. Their little ritual was silly, something they came up with when they were just kids. (Long before Jace came along.) But it always made them feel better. “Omegas united.”

“Omegas united”, Izzy returned with a conspiratorial grin. She then tilted her head. “So... You wanted help with something?”

Alec nodded. “Magnus has been so busy lately that he’s been running himself to the ground.” They both had been, really. “I think he could use a little break.”

/

In the meantime Magnus, Catarina and Jace went through one of Valentine’s oldest hideouts. They came across numerous ancient books and a couple of other items, such that were without a doubt stolen from Elliot’s store and Magnus knew he’d have to inspect carefully. While most of the late warlock’s priced artifacts were in a safe, out of Circle’s reach, the attack that claimed his life came before he’d had the time to hide new arrivals. Magnus looked at the collection and deep sadness swell in his heart. It grew worse when they found the charred remains of another warlock. She was Nadine, taken during Valentine’s latest (and hopefully last) attack, when Magnus tried to arrange a safe place or his people.

Catarina, who’d found a medical file that seemed like a bad joke at best, sighed heavily. “She fought the impact of those same injections Dot was given. In the end they gave her too high of a dosage and her body couldn’t handle it.”

Magnus nodded stiffly, feeling sick to his stomach. He kept staring at the dead body, punishing himself for his failure, until he couldn’t stand it any longer and magicked a white sheet to cover it. “I tried to search for her but when I couldn’t sense her magic anymore...” He knew, then. Just like he _thought_ he knew with Dot and abandoned his dear friend to Valentine’s hands.

Catarina’s finger poking at his forehead yanked him out of those dark thoughts. (At least mostly.) “You’re not immune to crow’s feet, remember? Stop frowning.” She gestured towards the macabre sight around them. Neither wanted to guess how many Downworlders had died in the room they occupied. “This is on Valentine, not you. And he’ll never hurt anyone again.”

Magnus’ eyes darkened. “Can we be sure about that?” It was difficult to take the death of someone who already fooled everyone once seriously. He couldn’t afford to get fooled again when he had more to lose than ever in his life.

Catarina’s eyes flashed. “If he’s stupid enough to crawl back to life I’m more than happy to end him for good with you.” She had more to lose than ever before, too. Becoming a mom to Madzie had hardly softened her.

Before Magnus could comment Jace, who insisted to join them, interjected from the other side of the room. (From where the blond had been casting not exactly subtle glances towards him the whole time they were there. Clearly being Alec’s parabatai triggered the young man’s protective instincts towards Magnus, too.) “Count me in. I’d gladly end him a couple of times after everything he did.” The man couldn’t bring himself to look towards Nadine’s by then covered body. It occurred to Magnus that Jace still hadn’t forgiven himself for accidentally activating the Soul Sword.

Once again Magnus was kept from responding. This time he was distracted by his phone. He didn’t bother hiding a pleased smile upon reading the message from Alec.

It was an invitation to a dinner at a fancy restaurant. (Magnus noticed that it was the same place where they were supposed to go when duties distracted Alec and the man lost track of time. Leading to a dinner at the omega’s office instead.) The alpha had typed ‘I love you’ before he was fast enough to think the words.

“I’d ask who that was from but the smile on your face is pretty telling”, Catarina teased gently.

“Let’s wrap up here”, Jace decided. “I can’t stand the sight of that blissed out grin.” The soft look in the man’s eyes revealed his true feelings.

Magnus and Jace shared a smile of mutual understanding. Caring about Alec, albeit very differently... It was a very good thing to have in common.

Magnus portaled a few blocks away from his destination to have the opportunity to compose himself before meeting Alec. (Of course an official report would reveal what he found that day but he didn’t want to ruin the beautiful dinner with something that could wait.) He also used a little bit of magic to change his shirt into a black, silky one that had a lot of golden glitter decorating it. Close enough to see the restaurant he stopped for a few moments to admire what he was walking towards.

Dressed in all black, Alec had clearly put effort into getting ready. The young man’s hair was tousled in just the right way and a couple of buttons of his new, expensive looking shirt were open. (Those were without a doubt Izzy’s touches.) It was no wonder that a few people passing by, women and men alike, paid attention. (The alpha in Magnus wanted to growl that the omega was his. A part of him found Alec not even noticing the looks absolutely adorable.) The new garment hid the scarcely visible bump flawlessly and the whiff of cologne Magnus detected closer disguised the changed scent but there was no mistaking the glow of a pregnancy. It was a beautiful thing to see. But even more beautiful was the way Alec’s eyes lit up and filled with adoration at the sight of him. (Clearly Magnus wasn’t the only one who liked what he saw.) “Hey”, Alec greeted, his voice far huskier than usual.

Magnus felt his features soften. “Evening.” They both nearly purred upon exchanging a long, savoring kiss. “I’m... surprised that you found the time for this. In the best way. How did you get a table so suddenly?”

“Izzy knows the owner.” (They both preferred not wondering how.) Alec shrugged. “You’ve tried to teach me to take time for what I care about the most. And I wanted to finally actually come here.” Guilt was audible with the latter sentence.

Magnus brushed the other’s cheek with his lips, hoping to convey that past slipups were nothing but a thing in the past. “In that case... Let’s make the most of this evening. This happens to be one of the very few places where you can have both excellent lobster and perfectly made steaks.”

The final word did make Alec purr.

Magnus was determined to not bring his sorrows to the dinner table but Alec was observant. (Especially when it came to him, apparently.) They were waiting for their food to arrive when the Shadowhunter finally spoke up. “Is something wrong?” The young man tilted his head. “It’s like there’s this dark cloud hanging above you.”

Magnus opened his mouth before deciding to be honest. (No more secrets and lies between them.) “It’s... been a rough day”, he admitted before taking Alec’s hand and squeezing it. “But this, being here with you, makes it a whole lot better.”

Alec’s eyes lighting up again through worry revealed that he answered correctly. Suddenly the omega jolted slightly and placed his free hand on his stomach, face lighting up even more. “I’ve... I think I can finally feel the twins. It’s like these... bubbles. It could be just gas or something but... I think it’s them.”

Magnus’ heart swell with happiness. After imagining all his life so far that he’d never be able to carry a child and nearly losing the twins getting to feel them had to be amazing. Magnus knew he could still barely believe his luck. “I think so, too. They wanted to let you know that they’re in there, safe and well.”

Alec leaned against him ever so slightly, seeking and offering comfort so subtly that it was almost unnoticeable. “A part of me still can’t believe that this is happening. That I get to have this, you and our kids.”

Magnus pulled the other closer protectively. “You’d better start believing it.” If it wasn’t for the other customers, he would’ve nuzzled Alec’s neck with his nose. “Things may never be easy for us.” His hand joined the other’s above where their babies were apparently wreaking havoc. “But in the middle of all that stress we have so many amazing things to look forward to. Let’s keep reminding ourselves and each other of that.” He frowned when instead of smiling his words made Alec pout. “What’s wrong?”

“You can’t just blurt out stuff like that and expect me not to jump you in public when my head’s messed up from all these... hormones.”

Magnus chuckled. Although truthfully, his own pants were getting uncomfortably tight. “I promise to make up for it with dessert back at the loft. We should still have some whipped cream left.”

Alec’s brows furrowed further. Realization soon dawned and the archer’s pupils were blown wide when Magnus’ hand slid from the other’s belly to rest much lower. “Oh...!”

/

Back at the Institute Clary was exhausted, emotionally and physically. At daytime she stretched herself thin with missions, spending time with Jace and visiting Jonathan. She couldn’t remember the previous night when she would’ve slept more than a couple of hours.

Just a blink of an eye ago she had no idea that the Shadow World existed. Since then she’d discovered that she had pure angel blood running through her veins, faced monsters, fought, killed, nearly died, turned her best friend into a vampire so she wouldn’t lose him and lost her mom. Her new world was amazing and magical but also awfully cruel, full of ancient rules she couldn’t understand. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one who couldn’t understand and it made her feel incredibly lonely on occasion. Her mom, the one she used to confide in and sought support from, was gone, Dot... was distant and it wouldn’t have seemed fair to unload on Simon when he’d lost far more than she had. Jace did his best to support her and she loved him beyond words but he was also a part of everything that’d spun upside down in her life.

And Jace couldn’t understand her need to support Jonathan. Of course he couldn’t, especially with what Jonathan did to Max. But Jonathan was her family, dark, manipulated and broken as he was. The only family member she had left. She couldn’t just turn her back on him when their mom already did.

“Valentine... Do you think you can ever forgive him? That you can ever see why he did what he did?”

The question surprised Clary. Still she shook her head almost immediately, her eyes hardening. “I know that he filled your head with a lot of confusing things. But look what he did to you, to his own son. We and Jace... We were nothing but scientific experiments to him. And his views...” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Some of the best people I know are Downworlders. If he was still alive, I’d kill him again to protect them. And even if I could forgive everything else...” Clary wiped her cheek when one tear rolled. “It’s his fault that I lost my mom.” She couldn’t utter anything more.

Clary was so worked up that she didn’t see how Jonathan shuddered. “He talked about Jocelyn once. Her death... It was his greatest regret. He talked about you, too. He genuinely loved you both.”

Clary didn’t know what to say to that so she commented nothing.

She didn’t notice how Jonathan watched her like a beast that’d spotted a prey before the expression transformed back into something broken and vulnerable. “I know that spending time with me... It isn’t easy. I can imagine that the Lightwoods aren’t happy with you about these meetings. They’ll come to an end soon.”

That caught Clary’s attention. She looked to him with a frown. “What do you mean?”

Jonathan sighed heavily and seemed to shrink further into himself. “I heard Herondale and Aldertree talking yesterday. She’s planning to transfer me. And you know what happens if she does. I’ll... disappear.”

Clary’s blood ran cold. “You mean... She wants you dead?”

“That’s the sentence I’ll almost definitely get eventually.” Jonathan shrugged. His smile was a tiny, bitter thing. “Since she can’t shed Valentine’s blood anymore, she’ll settle for mine. And the law is on her side.”

/

Entering a small alley that reeked of garbage and urine, Robert wondered if he was out of his mind to follow the call of some mysterious note. Then he reminded himself that he was doing this for his family and steeled his resolve. He was about to call out until he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

“Don’t turn around”, a woman’s voice advised. “It’s for the best that you don’t see my face. Just in case.”

Robert nodded, tense and a hand hovering above a concealed knife. “You wrote that you can help me save Alec. What did that mean?”

“This pregnancy... It isn’t safe for him. Think about the biology of the being he carries. It’s a half demon while your son has angel blood. It will continue to pollute Alec’s system and his body... It may adapt to a certain point. But eventually his life will be in danger. Or he’ll transform into something you can’t even recognize anymore.”

Robert found it difficult to think from the shock flooding through him. None of them had paused for even a second to consider the potential risks... “How do I help him?”

The woman offered him a small, dark red pouch.

When a deeply mind controlled Dot left the alley Tamara, who’d been given the control words Valentine used, was waiting. “Excellent work. Now go home and forget that this ever happened. I’ll call you again soon.” They still had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man... Valentine is REALLY messing with Clary. And what THE HECK was that end? Is what possessed Dot told Robert true, or just a part of Valentine’s game? What’s in that damned pouch? And most importantly, how cute is Malec? (grins)
> 
> How was that? Worth the extra wait? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten even the busiest and darkest of days.
> 
> Until next time, on Monday! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all (and myself) there!
> 
> Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME ON TWITTER: @Sandylee0071


End file.
